Naruto Demain est un autre jour
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Résume: Naruto est photographe indépendant , Sasuke cuisinier sans nom. Ils se connaissent mais ne se sont jamais vus. Chacun est ce que l'autre déteste, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque la vie va les confronter l'un à l'autre ? M sur la seconde partie seulement
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING **: Naruxsasu

**GENRE** : Yaoi

**BASE **: Naruto UA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi . C'est dommage mais bon faut faire avec

**Résume**: Naruto est photographe indépendant , Sasuke cuisinier sans nom. Ils se connaissent mais ne se sont jamais vus. Chacun est ce que l'autre déteste, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque la vie va les confronter l'un à l'autre ?

Petite explication : _les phrases en italique sont les souvenirs de Sasuke et/ou de Naruto_

_._

_review: **Mashmey** : merci pour ta remarque sur le résumé et d'avoir pris sur toi de passer outre celui-ci peu intéressant pour venir découvrir cette histoire. SI tu as des idée de résumé je suis tout à fait preneuse ce n'est certaine pas mon point fort hélas . Donc au plaisirs d'avoir d'autre de tes avis._

* * *

**.**

**Demain est un autre jour**

**.**

**Partie 01**

**.**

* * *

.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et étira son dos douloureux. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers son lit. Il était déjà tard et demain était une lourde journée pour lui. Sa mère avait prévu une grosse réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'un des membres de l'entreprise familiale et c'était à lui que revenait de préparer le dit repas.

Enfin il serait plus exact de parler de buffet. Il avait créé à l'intention de ce dîner d'entreprise et d'anniversaire le gâteau de celui-ci qui lui avait donné beaucoup de travail.

Sa mère ne lui avait fourni que peu d'informations et il avait fait avec ce qu'il avait. Il posa son regard une dernière fois sur le schéma qu'il avait fait pour réaliser sa pièce montée et soupira en refermant le dossier, il le jeta sur sa table.

Son regard sombre se posa sur la pendule. 01H du matin. Aie aie aie … Le réveil serait vraiment difficile. Il se moqua de lui-même. Il aimait les moments où il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il détestait qui il était, le fils de… le frère de … Le cauchemar de son père … L'Erreur… Celui qui était sa pire déception. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau afin de se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit détourner le regard.

Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux bruns tirant sur le bleu, coupés court derrière et avec deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs, il se trouvait peu d'attraits. Il était commun à ses yeux.

C'est ce que son père ne cessait de lui répéter depuis qu'il était enfant.

Il n'était qu'une pâle imitation de son frère.

Son père avait eu tôt fait de se désintéresser de lui, il n'avait pas le génie de son frère. Il n'était pas mauvais mais était en dessous de lui. Il n'avait pas de dons particuliers.

Dès son année de 3 ème terminée, son père lui avait dit de trouver un boulot, qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui et pas l'intention d'investir dans des études qui ne serviraient à rien..

Oui voilà à quoi il se résumait aux yeux de son père. A rien. Il était inutile. N'ayant pas le niveau scolaire ni les connaissances requissent dans le milieu ou évoluaient ses parents et son frère il était souvent relégué au rôle de « potiche » …

Son père lui disait que puisqu'il n'avait aucune conversation, il n'avait qu'à se contenter de rester là sans bouger et de se taire.

A force, il avait fini par éviter de parler, ce qu'il disait n'intéressait personne. Silencieux, il se contentait d'observer les gens autour de lui et d'apprendre de leur comportement. Il lisait beaucoup aussi, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

La seule personne à se préoccuper de lui à l'époque avait été une rouquine déjantée qui lui avait appris à cuisiner. Ce n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais elle s'occupait de lui et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas de savoir qui vous étiez et ne vous léchait pas les bottes ou ne vous insultait pas.

Car dans l'entreprise familiale c'était au choix.

Soit on lui léchait les bottes dans l'espoir qu'il leur permettrait de monter en grade et de se faire bien voir soit il était le sujet de railleries. Le fils du patron, le nanti, le rentier, celui qui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et ne faisait rien à part dilapider l'argent de son père.

Mais la réalité était tout autre.

Il se rinça la bouche et éteignit la lumière avant de regagner son lit.

Une journée de plus était passée, une journée de plus dans sa vie…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke essuya son front il faisait vraiment trop chaud malgré la clim mise à fond, dans la cuisine de sa mère. Il avait beau lui avoir fait installer du matériel de pro, il ne pouvait pas transformer la cuisine familiale en cuisine de restaurateur professionnel.

Il soupira et termina sa figurine en sucre filé. Il n'était pas mécontent du résultat. Il la prit en photo au moment où sa mère arrivait.

\- Oh Sasuke c'est une pure merveille ! Tu as des doigts en or.

Le jeune homme ricana et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Tu l'as prise en photo ?

\- Hm...

\- Tu vas lui envoyer ?

\- A qui ?

Sa mère se mit à rire.

\- A ton avis ? A cette personne qui te tient éloigné de tes fourneaux !

\- Hm…

\- Comment ça hm ? D'ailleurs quel est son nom ? Quand est-ce que tu l'invites à la maison ?

\- Maman ! soupira Sasuke. Il n'y a personne je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il soupira.

-Enfin il n'y a plus. murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Invite-le ! Je veux connaître celui qui a su mettre un sourire sur ton visage et te redonner confiance en toi !

\- Maman je ne vais inviter personne.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Imagine si c'est en fait un tueur psychopathe ?

\- Sasuke ! Tu lis trop de roman policier ! lui dit sa mère. Et tu regardes trop les informations !

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et elle repoussa les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage. Son fils restait toujours à l'écart, pourtant il était si beau.

Chaque fois qu'elle montrait une photo de lui, ses copines étaient en extase devant sa beauté. Sa peau blanche sans imperfection, ses traits fins et racés comme un animal sauvage. Elle aurait aimé qu'il accepte de poser dans les magazines ou de faire des défilés, mais son fils préférait l'ombre à la lumière. Il laissait même son garde du corps personnel, une rouquine complètement allumée, faire croire qu'elle était « LA » super star des fourneaux.

Lui, il s'en fichait, il s'amusait de voir Karin, faire son show sous l'œil désabusé de son homme et accessoirement, chauffeur privé du jeune homme.

Son second garde du corps et commis de cuisine, était un immense roux bipolaire, son père ne voulait pas embaucher des gardes du corps spécialisés pour lui alors il avait trouvé ses trois là au chômage. Ils cherchaient du boulot, n'importe lequel et leur avait donné le poste.

Sasuke s'en moquait, tous les quatre s'entendaient bien et avec eux il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas. Il pouvait faire la tête, être fatigué, il n'avait nul besoin d 'être parfait mais surtout laisser libre court à sa passion pour la cuisine… Il cuisinait sans cesse, et avec eux c'était toujours drôle… Ils avaient su amener un nouveau souffle à sa vie...

Le brun s'étira et s'approcha de son commis qui préparait de nouveaux plateaux à emporter vers le salon.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, j'ai terminé la pièce montée, elle est dans le camion. Tu diras à Karin d'aller faire son show ?

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

\- Je suis chez mon père je ne risque rien. fit le brun en haussant les épaules. Et puis qui voudrait de la brebis galeuse du grand Fugaku Uchiwa ?

Il sortit sans se retourner après avoir enfilé une veste sur sa chemise.

\- C'est vrai, qui voudrait de quelqu'un d'aussi dénué d'intérêt que moi ? Même toi au final tu n'avais aucune considération pour moi. souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s 'éloigna de la maison sans vraiment prêter attention à l'endroit où il allait, il avait grandi dans cette immense propriété, et n'avait pas vraiment de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs… Il avait été un enfant laissé de côté, une gouvernante venait s'occuper de lui, elle était bien barrée et il l'adorait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à être trop proche d'elle, son père l'avait faite renvoyée et il avait perdu à la fois une amie, une confidente et celle qui lui avait appris à cuisiner.

Il était là, perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper brutalement par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Il fut bâillonné et un bandeau lui fut apposé avant qu'il ne soit embarqué dans ce qu'il supposa être une camionnette. Il se sentit pousser et jeter au sol sans douceur.

Il soupira.

Il était bien maintenant.

Une main le saisit brusquement par la gorge et une voix agressive à l'haleine pas franchement saine lui souffla à la figure.

\- Tu vas appeler papa Uchiwa pour lui demander une rançon pour ta gueule ! Sinon c'est en morceau qu'il récupérera son rejeton ! T'as compris le gosse de riche ?

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête.

Parler ne servirait à rien et leur dire que son père ne paierait certainement pas pour le récupérer n'allait pas l'aider dans sa situation.

Une voix étouffée se fit entendre. Il ferma les yeux sous son bandeau et se plongea dans ses souvenirs….

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Sasuke se tenait sagement debout dans un coin, évitant de se faire remarquer comme son père le lui avait demandé._

_\- Tu n'as rien dans la tête alors tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte c'est compris ?_

_Il avait simplement hoché la tête et n'avait rien répondu. Son père l'avait posé là dans un coin et il était parti avec son frère et sa mère discuter avec les autres invités._

_Discrètement, il soupira. Encore une soirée ennuyante à laquelle il allait devoir jouer les potiches. Son paternel n'attendait rien de lui. Juste qu'il ne se mêle pas des conversations et qu'il parle avec le moins de gens possible._

_Il s'approcha du buffet dans un coin relativement isolé, pour voir ce qui était présenté. Il s'attacha au moindre détail du choix de la nappe, des plats, de la dispositions des mets, de leur fraîcheur …Il esquissa un léger sourire en se remémorant les mots de sa gouvernante « dans un beau plat et bien présenté même l'ingrédient le plus insignifiant prend toute sa valeur ». _

_Il avait continué à errer autour du buffet avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un grand blond en costumes trois pièces clair, visiblement très intéressé lui aussi par ce qui était proposé._

_\- Y'a pas de ramens ! C'est un truc de fou tu ne trouves pas ?_

_\- Pardon ?_

_Il s'était tourné vers lui étonné, avant de poser les yeux sur lui._

_Mon dieu ce type était immense !_

_Il devait lever la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard._

_\- Tu devrais refermer ta bouche ! Même si elle est très jolie tu vas finir par gober une mouche._

_Sasuke s'était remis de sa surprise et s'apprêtait à s'écarter pour fuir cet homme lorsque sa bouche fut attaquée par un sushi au saumon._

_Le grand blond venait de le lui enfourner._

_\- Alors ? Comment il est ? demanda l'homme qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention._

_Sasuke déglutit, avala le sushi qui avait envahi son organe vocal et se lécha les lèvres._

_\- Passable ! Laissa-t-il tombé._

_\- Mmm...Mmmm...C'est ce que je me disais aussi._

_Il se fit alpaguer par l'homme et traîner de l'autre côté du buffet. En quelques secondes il se retrouva avec une assiette et d'autre mets._

_\- Goûte et donne-moi ton verdict !_

_Sasuke leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'inconnu et l'examina._

_Il était immense, avec des cheveux blonds, qui semblaient soyeux et bien entretenus, coupés courts. Trop jugea-t-il, des cheveux plus longs lui donnerait un visage plus doux et moins gamin. _

_Une peau dorée : visiblement quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de passer ses vacances au soleil._

_Bien bâti : adepte des salles de sport._

_Une chevalière frappée d'un logo d'une université bien connue._

_Un costume trois pièces, une pochette en soie d'un bleu de la même couleur que ces yeux._

_Le genre de personne que son père et son frère devait sûrement fréquenter à longueur de journée. Donc à fuir pour lui s'il ne voulait pas encore s'entendre reprocher son ignorance. Il préféra donc quitter son compagnon de buffet et s'éloigna._

_\- Hey attends, où tu vas ?_

_Le géant blond le collait comme un pot de glu et le traînait autour du buffet tout en commentant chaque bouchée qu'il avalait et en enfournait une de temps à autre lorsqu'il avait le malheur de laisser échapper un soupir…_

_\- Choji fait mieux d'habitude c'est bizarre ça ..._

_Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer en silence._

_« Quand on a rien à dire on se tait. » Lui disait toujours son père._

_Et puis qui était Choji, il l'ignorait, il ne manquerait plus que ce soit quelqu'un d'important et il se ferait fusiller sur place._

_Alors il se tut et se contenta de dévisager son inconnu. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, et Sasuke se perdit dans leur couleur, ses yeux noirs se glissèrent comme une ombre dans les prunelles bleues qui ne le lâchaient pas._

_\- Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Relâchant enfin son regard de celui du blond, il demanda._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Alors ton verdict ? Tu m'as détaillé de haut en bas, alors que penses-tu de ton inspection ? lui sourit le grand blond. Soit dit en passant ce n'est pas bien élevé de dévisager les gens comme tu le fais._

_Sasuke frémit, heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait s'en apercevoir, un voile douloureux traversa ses onyx et il baissa les yeux honteux._

_\- Navré de mon impudence._

_Il s 'inclina devant l'homme et s'éloigna rapidement dans la foule._

_\- Mais… fit l'homme en voulant le rattraper, mais il fut interrompu dans son geste._

_\- Naruto ! l'interpella une voix._

_Le blond cessa son mouvement et se tourna vers la voix. Un jeune homme au long cheveux brun retenu en catogan lui fit signe de venir vers lui._

_\- Naruto, laisse-moi te présenter Neji Hyuga ! Nous allons prochainement avoir une présentation pour eux._

_Naruto s'inclina et se présenta._

_\- Naruto Namikaze, enchanté._

_\- De même. Nous allons donc être amené à nous voir souvent…_

_Ils échangèrent des banalités d'usage et la soirée se poursuivit ennuyante et mortelle._

_Sasuke avait réussi à fuir les personnalités qui côtoyaient son père. Il les avait salué comme à son habitude, de haut, avec désinvolture et surtout de loin. Mais il n'avait pas été seul longtemps, qu'un grand escogriffe lui avait sauté dessus entourant ses épaules de ses bras._

_\- Trouvé !_

_Le brun avait écarquillé de grands yeux. Comment diable cet homme avait-il réussi à le trouver, il faisait pourtant tout pour être discret. Il avait été se réfugier non loin des cuisines, curieux de voir leur chef cuistot à l'œuvre._

_Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir._

_\- Tu voulais allez en cuisine ? lui sourit le grand blond._

_\- Hm..._

_\- T'es mignon mais pas bavard tu sais._

_\- Mignon ?_

_Il avait failli s'étouffer, l'homme lui tapa dans le dos manquant de le faire tomber, il se rattrapa de justesse et le blond lui tendit un verre d'eau._

_\- Tiens, je voudrais pas être responsable de ta mort !_

_\- Tu ne veux pas continuer à m'ignorer ? interrogea doucement le brun._

_\- Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en entraînant le brun dans la cuisine. Tu voulais visiter les cuisines ? Choooojiii ! Je t'ai amené un fan ! hurla le blond._

_Sasuke cru qu'il allait perdre une oreille._

_Il se fit traîner et amener auprès d'un colosse aimant visiblement bien manger._

_\- Salut ! sourit le chef cuisiner. Tu cuisines ?_

_\- Un peu… souffla le brun doucement._

_\- Hey, hey, Choji change de maître sushi, ils sont très mauvais. fit le blond en souriant à son ami tout en picorant dans les plats soigneusement dressés._

_\- Naruto ! Mes plats !_

_Le dénommé Choji lui fit signe d'approcher et lui proposa de goûter ce qu'il préparait. Le blond avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le brun commencer à poser des questions et son ami partir dans des explications. Il laissa les deux hommes papoter cuisson et sortit en les laissant entre eux._

_._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors que l'homme qui le surveillait lui décochait un coup de pied en pleine tête.

\- Hey, connard de gosse de riche on peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta d'effacer son sourire et de se recroqueviller dans un coin pour échapper aux coups qu'un autre des hommes lui portaient, semblant trouver cela très drôle.

A nouveau, une voix se fit entendre et il se sentit brusquement extirper de ce qu'il supposait être une camionnette. Il fut tiré et entraîné dans un lieu qu'il n'aurait pu décrire il fut assis sur une chaise et attaché.

\- Bien, maintenant on va appeler papa pour qu'il nous donne de quoi lui rendre son rejeton !

Il entendit une tonalité retentir dans le silence et soudain la voix de son père.

\- Uchiwa Fugaku j'écoute. fit une voix froide dénuée d'émotion.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le grand salon de la demeure familiale Uchiwa, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des cris de surprise retentissaient. Les compliments fusaient autour d'une jeune rouquine qui souriait de toutes ses dents, à côté d'une splendide pièce montée.

Le gâteau sur quatre étages était surmonté d'une sculpture de sucre filé orange représentant un démon de la mythologie japonaise, le Kyubi un renard légendaire doté de neuf queues … Une véritable œuvre d'art.

Devant celle-ci, un super jeune homme blond comme les blés détaillait son gâteau les yeux brillant de plaisir.

\- Alors ? lui demanda une voix à ses côtés.

Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, lui sourit. Itachi Uchiwa fils aîné de Fugaku Uchiwa le Pdg de l'entreprise du même nom et aussi son patron se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Pas mal hein ?

\- C'est ...Une merveille !

Itachi sourit. Son frère était un génie ! Si seulement leur père voulait bien reconnaître le talent de son frère plutôt que de le reléguer au simple rang de bon à rien, ignorant et sans intérêt.

Tout ce qui ne servait pas les intérêts de Fugaku ne méritait pas qu'on s'y intéresse. Si seulement les gens savaient…

Alors que Naruto allait embrasser Mikoto pour la remercier de la fête et du gâteau commander pour lui, le portable de Fugaku sonna…

Le silence se fit et Fugaku décrocha.

\- Uchiwa Fugaku , je vous écoute.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiwa Fu Ga Ku ! fit une voix transformée au bout du fil.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hé bien, je suis le prochain riche que vous allez faire ! Voyez-vous j'ai entre mes mains quelque chose qui vous appartient !

\- Hmm…

\- Je vois que j'ai toute votre attention ! Dis Bonsoir à Papa le sale gosse.

A l'autre bout du fils, seul le silence se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'homme résonne de loin...

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques parts à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un lieu inconnu sombre et éloigné de toute vie.

\- Écoute moi bien sale petit con ! Tu vas parler à ton cher paternel et tu vas te bouger !

Un rire amer se fit entendre.

\- Tu vas pas rigoler longtemps petit con ! Je vais t'envoyer à ton père en petits morceaux.

Un violent coup de genou lui enfonça l'estomac, manquant de le faire vomir, la douleur lui coupant le souffle.

\- Tu vas parler !

Un nouveau coup de pieds lui enfonça les côtes et il grimaça, toussant pour essayer de respirer, son souffle était douloureux.

\- Alors tu parles ?

Mais Sasuke resta silencieux. Une main le saisit à la gorge et commença à serrer lui compressant la trachée.

\- Alors tu causes l'abruti ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu sais pas causer ?

Avec difficulté, Sasuke réussit à laisser passer un faible son.

\- Allez… aire...ou...tre…

\- Sale petit bâtard !

L'homme le jeta au sol et une multitude de coups se mit à pleuvoir sur son corps...Ses bras, ses jambes, il lui sembla vaguement qu'on lui sautait dessus ou pas… Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller, Il voulut hurler lorsqu'il entendit sa mâchoire craquer… Puis ce fut le souffle qui lui manqua, la tête lui tourna, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de son père qui résonnait….

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_\- Tu es magnifique !_

_\- N'importe quoi ?_

_\- Tu te déshabillerais pour moi ? souffla la voix chaude le faisant frissonner._

_\- Comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille ? murmura-t-il gêné._

_\- Parce que je meurs d'envie de te voir nu…_

_\- Pervers._

_\- Avec toi toujours !_

_Sasuke ne dit rien, il laissa seulement la caméra de son ordinateur fixé sur son corps, comme à chaque fois, il ne se voyait pas c'était le deal. Pas de nom, pas de visage, mais un désir qui ne faisait que s'accroître alors qu'il découvrait le plaisir d'être désiré et de faire jouir l'homme en face de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles, sourire que ne vit pas son interlocuteur et sa main glissa sur son ventre avant de venir rejoindre son membre déjà tendu, son regard se figea devant le corps parfait qui prenait désormais tout l'écran ._

_Son souffle se coupa avant de reprendre beaucoup plus haché, se retenant à grand peine de gémir sous la vision terriblement érotique de ce corps doré comme un croissant. Il rêvait d'y planter ses dents et de se gorger de sa douceur. Sentir ses bras puissants se refermer autour de lui et le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était un être précieux._

_De l'autre côté de l'écran, l'homme regardait le corps gracile et délicatement musclé se dévoiler peu à peu. Vaincre les réticences de ce jeune homme sur lequel il avait flashé n'avait pas été simple. Timide, renfermé et avec un fort sentiment d'infériorité bien caché sous un caractère pourri, l'approcher avait été jouissif._

_Il contemplait le corps magnifique, la peau d'un blanc soyeux, il laissa son regard couler sous le nombril, éffleurant les poils pubiens avant de se laisser à imaginer glisser ce sexe long et fin dans sa bouche et faire gémir son propriétaire, fini sa fichue réserve, il le voulait allongé sur son lit, s'enfonçant entre ses fesses fermes et blanches._

_Un juron lui échappa alors que la main pâle frôlait le membre érigé sous ses yeux… Il referma à son tour sa main sur son sexe dont l'image termina de faire suffoquer le plus jeune._

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Fugaku ! fit brusquement Mikoto en déboulant au salon, paniquée. Sasuke n'est plus là !

La mère de famille avait paniqué en entendant les gémissements au téléphone et c'était précipité en cuisine où l'homme qui aidait habituellement son fils lui avait confirmé l'absence de celui-ci.

L'homme leva un sourcil et posa son regard sur son téléphone qu'il passa en haut-parleur.

\- Que voulez-vous ? fit la voix froide du président de la compagnie Uchiwa.

\- He bien de quoi assurer nos vieux jours en échange de ton bambin !

\- Je ne paierai pas de rançon !

\- Tu veux revoir ton fils entier ou je te le renvoie en morceau ?

\- Je ne paierai pas !

Le regard froid de Fugaku s'était posé sur le visage désormais fermé de Karin qui, après un regard sur lui, quitta précipitamment la pièce sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive. L'homme serra durement la mâchoire et la main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone se crispa ,enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume.

\- S'il a été assez stupide pour se faire kidnapper c'est son problème !

Les yeux de Mikoto s'écarquillèrent alors que son mari raccrochait le téléphone et le rangeait, sous son regard effaré, dans sa poche.

\- C'est une plaisanterie tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Payer ne nous rendra pas Sasuke !

Une gifle coupa la parole à l'homme puissant et son regard noir se posa sur celle qui venait de le frapper. Sa femme, sa propre femme, le saisit brutalement par le col de sa veste.

\- Fugaku ! hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Je te jure que si tu ne payes pas cette rançon ! Si tu ne me rends pas mon fils je demande le divorce tu entends ! Tu entends ! cria-t-elle folle de rage... Tu perdras tout !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Je ne paierai pas … Je ne paierai pas…

Sasuke ne disait rien. Il cracha un peu plus de sang et pria pour que l'inconscience le prenne. Il se perdit dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs … Son corps n'était que douleur … Il ferma les yeux et repassa dans son esprit une de leur conversation avec « lui »…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Sasuke riait tout ce qu'il pouvait devant son écran.._

_\- Quoi c'est vrai ! lui répondit une voix.__ Teme, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule._

_\- D'accord, d'accord ! Alors tu as fait brûler la cuisine._

_\- Oui bon j'ai pas fait exprès ! Comment je pouvais deviner qu'il fallait mettre de l'eau pour cuire les pâtes._

_\- Hm...Peut-être parce que c'est marqué sur le paquet._

_\- Hein parce qu'en plus il faut un mode d'emploi ? Nan mais je te jure, bientôt il faudra avoir fait polytechnique pour ouvrir une boite de conserve !_

_Sasuke n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Comme à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec son correspondant « l'orange de Konoha » cela se finissait toujours en crise de fou rire. Son homologue masculin était une calamité en cuisine, il lui racontait ses déboires en tentative culinaire et Sasuke riait à finir sous son bureau…_

_\- Teme arrête de rire ! Tu vas te faire pipi dessus ! s'agaça son interlocuteur._

_\- Mais oui mais oui.._

_\- Arrête de faire ton bâtard prétentieux ! Hey Hebi ?_

_\- Quoi ? sourit le brun en reprenant son souffle._

_\- On oublie les trucs compliqués ! Je vais me faire des ramens._

_\- Des ramens ? Tu sais faire ça ? s'étonna le brun._

_\- Bien sur ! Une boite, de l'eau chaude et hop c'est prêt en 3 min._

_\- J'abandonne ! souffla Sasuke. Tu es irrécupérable._

_\- Quoi tu manges jamais de ramens toi ?_

_\- Si mais je les fais moi-même._

_\- Bah moi aussi._

_\- Non. souffla doucement le brun. Ma … La femme qui s'occupait de moi, elle savait les faire, elle faisait les pâtes elle-même, elle m'a appris à faire des ramens maison… Elle disait que c'était le plat favori de son fils et que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait appris à les faire._

_\- Ouah, c'est cool elle devait être super cette femme._

_\- Oui...souffla tendrement son interlocuteur._

_\- Hey Hebi ? Tu es toujours en contact avec elle ?_

_\- Non… murmura t il. Mon… Mon père … l'a renvoyé, un jour pour je ne sais quelle raison et je ne l'ai jamais revu._

_\- Oh… je vois. Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dit je pars trois semaines à la fin du mois._

_\- Ah, où vas-tu cette fois ?_

_\- En Egypte !_

_\- En Egypte ! Génial ! souffla le jeune …_

_\- Ouais bien sur ! Je t'enverrai des photos et du sable du dessert et aussi j'essaierai de leur piquer un morceau de leur pyramide !_

_\- Tu vas te faire arrêter !_

_\- Mais non t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te manquer avoue ?_

_\- Tu n'imagines même pas !_

_Un immense sourire mangea le visage du jeune homme face à son écran avant que celui-ci ne commence à se faner en entendant les moqueries de son interlocuteur._

_\- Je vais enfin pouvoir me coucher tôt. Je ne t'aurai plus au téléphone quand je vais me doucher...Ou quand je suis en train de dormir. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais ton compte pour toujours m'appeler dans ces moments-là. commenta le brun en ricanant._

_Un rire se fit entendre._

_\- Parce que je connais ton emploi du temps par cœur. lui fit l'homme._

_\- Ah oui ?_

_\- Parfaitement d'ailleurs là, je sais que tu es dans ta chambre, à ton bureau que tu as enlevé tes chaussettes et que tu ne vas pas tarder à te déshabiller pour aller à la douche._

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et regarda ses chaussettes alors que de l'autre côté l'homme souriait._

_\- Et là tu te demandes comment je sais que tu as enlevé tes chaussettes ?_

_\- D'accord tu as gagné !_

_\- Yep !Tu as un gage !_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Je pars bientôt tu peux bien me faire une faveur._

_Sasuke déglutit doucement._

_\- D'accord je t'écoute._

_\- Je veux te voir._

_Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement._

_Le voir?_

_Le rencontrer ?_

_Non, non ce n'était pas possible. Il ne fallait pas. Derrière son écran c'était très bien, il pouvait toujours trouver des solutions pour combler son ignorance via la magie d'internet._

_Sasuke coupa le haut parleur, s'il parlait sa voix tremblerait. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et coupa la connexion._

_._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le salon des Uchiwa, après les cris de Mikoto et le silence glacial de Fugaku. Karin avait appelé Juugo. Le rouquin avait débarqué de la cuisine pour récupérer un écouteur et un automatique que la rouquine lui confia.

\- Ta moto est dehors.

Il hocha la tête et sorti, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs sortait une sacoche d'où il extirpa un ordinateur portable qu'il connecta rapidement. Il mit son système de recherche en route et une carte de Konoha et des alentours se mit en fond d'écran.

\- Tu as mis un mouchard à Sas' ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends !

\- Parfait.

\- Sui ?

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Tu vas le retrouver ?

\- Je suis déjà dessus...sourit-il. Juugo je t'envoie les coordonnées sur ton gps.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

L'esprit embrouiller de Sasuke reparti dans ses souvenirs, échappant provisoirement à la douleur des coups qui s'abattaient sur ses jambes actuellement, et dans son dos… Le sentiment qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit amena une larme sur sa joue… Lui rappelant douloureusement d'autre larmes toutes aussi amères…

Il lui avait finalement dit oui…

Il avait accepté de le rencontrer…

Il lui avait quasiment tout confié ...Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser dire à personne … Peu à peu il avait réussi à lui extorquer car à ses yeux il n'y avait pas d'autre terme, il lui avait extorque l'histoire de sa vie… Misérable…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_\- Allez à ton tour !_

_\- Non toi d'abord, vas-y !_

_\- Ok alors je suis blond et j'ai les yeux bleus, je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-deux._

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant son écran, heureux que comme toujours son interlocuteur accepte qu'ils restent à couvert tous les deux._

_\- Quel âge tu as ? demanda-t-il soudain._

_\- 25 ans ! Et toi à quoi ressembles-tu ?_

_Sasuke resta un moment silencieux._

_\- Alors ? Dis-moi à quoi tu ressembles. Tu as peur ? rit-il doucement._

_\- A rien. souffla une voix basse._

_\- Pardon ? interrogea doucement le blond en face de son écran._

_\- Je ne ressemble à rien. Murmura-t-il. Je suis banal._

_Un rire se fit entendre._

_\- Allez ne te moque pas de moi, je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Je suis sûr que tu faisais partie des premiers de la classe genre le beau gosse qui a fini major de sa promo._

_Sasuke sentit un sourire amer étirer ses lèvres fines._

_\- Je ne crois pas non._

_\- Allez racontes moi ! Tu sais déjà tout de moi ! Je t'ai dit à quoi je ressemblais, que j'étais allé à HEC et que je bosse pour la plus grande boite du pays ! A toi !_

_Sasuke soupira._

_\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne ressemble à rien. Souffla-t-il. Brun, les yeux noirs, de taille moyenne. Tu vois il n'y a rien à raconter._

_\- Je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?_

_\- Ça je te l'ai dit, je cuisine._

_\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu es donc chef cuistot ! Tu as fait tes stages où ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas fait de stages …_

_\- Mais ton bac tu l'as passé où ?_

_\- Je… Je n'ai pas le bac… Je n'ai même pas mon brevet … murmura-t-il doucement. Bonne nuit._

_Sasuke éteignit la conversation sans attendre de réponse, il avait bien trop honte. Il avait avoué sa pire faiblesse. Il n'avait pas fait d'étude, son père ne voulait pas investir sur lui, il avait été au collège public comme n'importe quel autre adolescent et pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas il avait utilisé le nom de jeune fille de sa mère._

_Et il n'avait même pas été fichu d'avoir son brevet._

_Ce jour-là, il avait été enlevé…_

_Pour la première fois ..._

_Depuis ce jour son père n'avait plus jamais voulu qu'il retourne à l'école._

_._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le bruit du moteur ronronnant, résonnait dans les oreilles de Juugo, il avait lancé les gaz pour suivre les coordonnées de son Gps, il devait retrouver le jeune homme et rapidement. Sa moto glissait, sur la route comme si elle était téléguidée par un fil… Dans son oreille la voix de Sui l'informait en temps réel, il n'était même pas sûr que le temps qu'il arrive sur place ils soient encore là , ni même que le jeune soit encore là ou seulement en vie.

Inconsciemment il appuya encore sur l'accélérateur prenant de plus en plus de risques … Seul comptai de les retrouver le plus vite possible, le temps était leur ennemi.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Mikoto avait étouffé un sanglot alors que son fils aîné resserrait son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur le renard à neuf queues figé en sucré filé, Naruto avait son regard clair perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Son esprit le renvoyait quelques semaines auparavant, il y avait si peu de temps …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Il était dans son bureau en train de terminer un dossier lorsqu'il avait reçu un email. Un mail qu'il n'espérait plus et un rendez-vous auquel il n'aspirait plus. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à sa lecture._

_**De Hébi à L'orange de Konoha.**_

_« Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se rencontre. Je dois te voir aujourd'hui. »_

_Tout heureux Le blond n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde._

_**De l'orange de Konoha à Hébi**_

_« Rendez-vous à 19h à mon bureau, Tour Uchiwa, 6 ème étage, bureau 546. »_

_**De Hébi à L'orange de Konoha**_

_« Je t'apporte une surprise. »_

_Naruto, tout en sifflotant gaiement, avait plié ses dossiers. Il était en train de ranger son bureau lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une visage un peu trop connu._

_\- Oh Neji._

_\- Salut Naruto ! Ça fait plaisir de constater que tu es content de me voir._

_\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna le blond._

_\- J'ai croisé ton cauchemar dans le bureau de son frère !_

_\- Qui ça ?_

_\- Le rentier Uchiwa !_

_\- Ah non, tu étais obligé de me parler de lui ? Tu vas me cacher ma super soirée !_

_\- Oh tu as un rencard ce soir ?_

_\- Ça, ce pourrait ! sourit Naruto._

_\- Tiens il y avait encore un article sur la compagnie …_

_\- Fais voir !_

_Le blond se saisit du magazine et ouvrit celui-ci, il y avait un long article sur la compagnie puis on parlait de ses dirigeants avant de laisser un dernier encart avec le plus jeune de la lignée…_

_**« Sasuke Uchiwa le dernier né, rentier de son état, ne souhaite pas travailler dans la compagnie de son père comme le fait actuellement son aîné. Aux dernières nouvelles celui-ci vivrait avec un portefeuille bien rempli, vivant dans le luxe et l'opulence. Profitant de tous les privilèges liés à son nom…" **_

_Énervé Naruto jeta le magasin dans sa corbeille…_

_\- Putain tout ce que je déteste ! Un putain de sale gosse de riche, né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, qui n'a jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts, je te paris qu'il passe son temps à pleurnicher quand il se casse un ongle ! Sûrement prétentieux, vivant de ses rentes, ne travaillant pas, oisif, superficiel et égoïste et probablement égocentriste…_

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Devant la porte entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke essayait de refouler le flot d 'émotion qui le ravageait. Il entendait, il l'entendait lui… Parler de lui …_

_Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les gens qui travaillait pour son père car ils avaient tous la même image de lui. Celui d'un oisif sans cervelle qui refusait de travailler. Prétentieux et hautain._

_Pourtant il ne pensait pas prendre les gens de haut._

_Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne s'en sentait pas à la hauteur, il ne connaissait rien au milieu ou évoluait son père. Il était tenu à l'écart de tout ._

_Pourquoi les gens croyaient-ils le connaître et le considéreraient-il ainsi ?_

_Il s'était rarement sentit aussi seul._

_Il avait pourtant été si heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne se moquait pas de son niveau scolaire, quelqu'un qui l'écoutait qui le considérerait juste comme étant Sasuke et pas le fils de …_

_Il l'avait aidé sans le juger, l'avait motivé à passer en candidat libre son CAP de cuisine. Et Sasuke avait travailler dur pour cela et ce soir, s'il avait accepté de le rencontrer c'était pour lui montrer son diplôme …_

_Diplôme eut avec mention…_

_Sa déception était immense._

_Il avait mis tellement d'espoir dans sa rencontre avec lui.._

_Il avait tellement souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un de différent…_

_Il l'avait cru, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé…_

_Du moins lui, avait cru partager quelque chose avec cet homme._

_Il posa une main sur son front, il était amer._

_\- Sasuke ? résonna une voix faisant sursauter les deux hommes dans le bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte._

_Celle-ci termina de s'ouvrir et les deux hommes apparurent sur le seuil. Dans le bureau de la secrétaire privée de Naruto se tenait Itachi son patron et Sasuke son petit frère… Le plus jeune refoula sa déception, sa douleur pourtant cuisante qui lui broyait le coeur et releva la tête pour fixer d'un œil noir l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous._

_Sasuke détailla l'homme blond aux yeux bleus tel qu'il s'était décrit, une peau dorée par le soleil, de grande taille et bien bâti. Le regard du brun se posa sur le nom sur la porte et il déchiffra._

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto._

_Il se sentit encore plus amer. Le beau blond qu'il avait croisé lors d'une des innombrables réceptions de son père auxquelles il devait assister mais où il restait le cadet froid et hautain. Ce même homme qui l'avait présenté à un ami cuisinier. Ami qui était devenu son tuteur pour son diplôme et qui lui avait promis le silence sur le fait qu'il lui avait demandé d'être son patron d'apprentissage._

_Le brun eut un rictus amer et se détourna. Il voulait partir. Il serra contre lui son précieux diplôme, il avait la nausée._

_\- Tu as vu qui tu voulais voir ? lui demanda son frère avec douceur. _

_\- Oui j'ai entendu ce que j'avais à entendre. fit le plus jeune d'une voix glaciale en se détournant._

_Mon dieu il voulait fuir._

_Fuir cet homme, fuir les mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui avait découpés son cœur en petits morceaux._

_Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le rencontrer, jamais._

_Il ne pourrait jamais atteindre l'ascenseur sans vomir...Il avait mal, physiquement mal. Alors il se dirigea droit vers la porte de la sortie de secours et poussa celle-ci._

_\- Attends ! lui cria une voix en le saisissant par le bras. Tu… es… Hébi ?_

_\- Lâche-moi ! siffla le brun en se dégageant brutalement._

_Il lâcha son diplôme qui roula au sol mais il ne prit pas le temps de le récupérer, il s'élança dans les escaliers et se mit à courir, à sauter les marches pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cet homme qui avait fait naître tant de belles choses et tant d'espoirs dans sa vie._

_Sur la moquette du palier le rouleau termina sa course sans que personne ne lui prête attention. Le visage d'Itachi s'était fermé et il avait appelé l'ascenseur pour partir._

_\- On réglera ça plus tard. siffla la voix polaire de son patron._

_Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il gardait son regard fixé sur l'issue de secours dont la porte c'était refermée, les poings serrés._

_\- Naruto ? l'interpella Neiji._

_\- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_\- Na.._

_\- Pas maintenant ! siffla-t-il, sa voix était tendue chose suffisamment rare pour que l'homme n'insista pas et le laissa à ses pensées._

_\- A plus tard. Naruto._

_Resté seul le blond mit un long moment à se décoller de l'endroit où il était planté. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été dupé, trahi, d'avoir été pris pour un sombre idiot ! Lui qui avait investi énormément de temps dans cette relation et malgré le fait qu'il se doutait de leur différence d'âge, de niveau, de milieu, il en avait fait fit au profit de peut-être découvrir une belle personne._

_Il se détourna pour regagner son bureau et jeta le cadeau qu'il avait acheté , il y a longtemps déjà ,pour son rendez-vous au fond de sa corbeille. Il éteignit la lumière de celui-ci puis ferma la porte avant de sortir. Il passa devant le bureau de sa secrétaire et se dirigera vers l'ascenseur. Il se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et tendit la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur du palier lorsque son regard fut attiré par un large tube sur le sol._

_Surpris, il alla la ramasser pensant que c'était probablement un courrier quelconque tombé du bureau. A l'intérieur, il y avait un papier roulé maintenu par un ruban, il le détacha et ouvrit le document… _

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke avait oublié où il était, il n'était que douleur. Il avait entendu son père refuser de payer. Il avait entendu l'homme rager et jeter le téléphone qui avait sûrement atterri quelque part pour se briser en mille morceaux alors que c'était sur lui que s'acharnaient désormais ses kidnappeurs… Il ne pouvait plus rien dire, il avait senti sa mâchoire craquer sous la violence d'un coup de pieds. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot si ce n'était des borborygmes.

Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux sous l'inflammation de son visage qui ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose. Il avait du mal à respirer, tout lui demandait trop d 'efforts. Il avait cessé d'essayer de savoir s'il s'en sortirait vivant…

Il voulait juste oublier…

Demain serait un autre jour…

Ou pas…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! fit la voix de Sui. Karin lui sauta dessus.

\- Où ça ?

\- Sur le port, dans un entrepôt… Juugo est déjà en route il y sera dans quelque minutes. J'ai dépêché une ambulance au cas où..

\- Au cas où quoi ? demanda Mikoto en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise de serveur. Vous êtes chargés de la protection de Sasuke ! hurla-t-elle.

Karin s'approcha et posa une main fine sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète pas Madame ! On va ramener Sasuke à la maison. sourit la rouquine . Je vais sortir la voiture. ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de son homme qui plia son ordinateur.

\- Ok ! Juugo, je t'ai fait parvenir l'adresse où se trouve le traceur de Sas'.

\- Je suis dessus.

\- Ok on arrive avec Karin. termine l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

\- Tachez de ne pas vous faire arrêter.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a des flics assez dingues pour suivre Karin sur la route ? demanda Sui malicieusement.

\- Mmm…

\- Tu sais Juugo, ça c'est la phrase à Sas' !

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre et Suigetsu, se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre pour monter dans la voiture qui rugissait. Une main fine attrapa son bras.

\- Je veux venir avec vous ! fit la femme brune.

Sui la regarda de haut en bas.

\- M'en veux pas madame. Mais nous, on est juste là pour protéger Sas'...Et je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes… Karin c'est pas la pro du zen au volant.

\- Hey, le poisson débile tu te bouges ! Sas' il va pas nous attendre toute la nuit !

\- Ouais j'arrive.

Suigetsu pianota sur son portable et un autre téléphone sonna.

\- Si tu veux nous rejoindre l'adresse est dans le portable de Sas'ke !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc sauta rapidement dans la voiture qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- Accroches-toi le poisson ça va glisser ! ricana la rouquine.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Une main se posa sur le bras de Mikoto.

\- Maman ?

Elle tourna son visage vers son fils aîné alors qu'un grand blond revenait de la cuisine avec un portable.

\- C'est son téléphone ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son patron.

Itachi reporta son attention sur le vieux téléphone de son frère. Il hocha la tête et tendit la main pour le récupérer.

\- Il est codé. s'étonna l'ainé.

Mikoto leva les yeux vers son fils.

\- Alors ? renifla-t-elle. Tu ne connais pas le code de ton frère ?

\- C'est la première fois que Sasuke met un code sur son téléphone. signala son aîné.

Il tenta sa date de naissance et celle de son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve pas.

\- Je peux ? demanda le blond.

Itachi leva son regard sombre vers lui et croisa les orbes clairs de son meilleur associé.

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on discute toi et moi.

Naruto hocha la tête et composa rapidement un code. Et rendit le téléphone décodé à son aîné.

\- Comment…Non je ne veux pas le savoir ! fit-il. On a l'adresse on y va.

Itachi prit la main de sa mère et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement les voitures et Itachi entra les coordonnées sur son GPS .

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, la police avait déjà envahi les lieux, plusieurs ambulances allumaient tout le quartier avec leurs gyrophares. Allongée avec précaution dans un matelas immobilisateur, une silhouette était maintenue, le corps paralysé par les attelles gonflables, plusieurs perfusions hydrataient le jeune homme et déversaient dans ses veines de puissants antalgiques… Mikoto se précipita vers son fils les larmes roulant le long de ses joues…

\- Sasuke ... souffla-t-elle.

A cet instant sa vie devint un cauchemar.

\- Nous devons l'emmener… Le bloc opératoire est prêt nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage, les pompiers firent monter son fils, elle se sentit soudain pousser dans le camion. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit un grand homme blond qu'elle reconnue comme étant un proche collaborateur de son aîné l'aider à monter dans le véhicule de secours près de son cadet et il referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir la douleur dans le regard bleu que la porte était déjà fermée et l'ambulance roula vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Elle était là, assommée, désemparée devant cette porte close où on venait d'emporter son enfant. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui allait se produire et dans quel état il était. Elle n'était qu'une ombre, brisée…

Itachi arriva quelques minutes après. Naruto avait pris son véhicule et il s'était engouffré à la suite des pompiers et les avaient suivis. Il ne voulait pas que dans son état son patron et ami prenne le volant trop choqué pour le moment. Naruto l'avait déposé et était parti ensuite garer la voiture. Itachi rejoignit sa mère devant la porte close.

\- Assied-toi. murmura-t-il.

Il l'aida à s'installer et se dirigea vers une infirmière, qui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Et les minutes commencèrent à s'égrener lentement…

Devenant des heures…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le parking Naruto avait posé sa tête sur le volant, les yeux fermés, il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir suivi immédiatement. Il n'aurait jamais dû attendre si longtemps pour le recontacter. Si le jeune homme disparaissait, si jamais…

Non il refusait seulement d'envisager une telle possibilité. Pas avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler, de s'excuser, de lui dire… Il devait y croire…

Demain serait un autre jour...

Il replongea dans un doux souvenir, quelques semaines auparavant alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Sasuke…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_\- Arrête de dire des âneries !_

_\- Mais si je t'assure c'est très bien ! Tu as fait du bon travail._

_\- Hm… bon je vais prendre une douche._

_\- Ah la fameuse source d'eau chaude ! fit amusé le jeune homme au téléphone._

_\- Oui et alors ?_

_\- Je suis sûr que tu mens. le taquina le blond._

_\- Je ne mens pas ! siffla le brun._

_\- Envoie moi une photo !_

_Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Après tout il n'était pas obligé d'être sur la photo._

_\- D'accord. soupira-t-il en se levant._

_\- Vrai ? Hey, tu raccroches pas ?_

_\- Mais non, je suis toujours là. Je prends seulement mes affaires._

_Sasuke s'était dirigé vers la grande salle de bain. Il y allait rarement, il préférait l'intimité de sa chambre. Mais pour embêter le blond, il s'était vanté des sources chaudes qui étaient sur le terrain de leur maison._

_Maintenant il se __rendait__ dans celle-ci pour les prendre en photo,en pleine nuit et à une heure plus qu'indu . _

_\- Je ne t'entends plus._

_\- Je me déshabille, je ne fais pas de bruit._

_\- Quelle bonne idée !_

_\- Hey te fais pas de film._

_Un rire se fit entendre._

_\- Je suis sûr que tu es très mignon._

_\- Je suis pas mignon. marmonna le brun. Je te l'ai dit je ne ressemble à rien._

_« pas comme toi » se retint il de dire._

_Il savait le blond très bien fait de sa personne, pas pudique pour un sous , le blond lui avait déjà envoyé des photos de lui ou on ne voyait pas son visage , dévoilant son physique avantageux et sa peau dorée._

_Côté goût vestimentaire c'était autre chose. Sasuke avait encore mal aux yeux quand il repensait aux boxers ultra colorés de l'homme. Du orange, des grenouilles, des cœurs… Il avait beaucoup ri de ses tenues…_

_\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda le blond à brûle pourpoint._

_Ne s'y attendant pas, Sasuke répondit naturellement._

_\- A tes boxers !_

_Naruto bugua un instant avant de sourire et de prendre une voix charmeuse._

_\- Hé bien tu n'es pas si timide que ça au final._

_\- Pardon ? fit le brun en mettant le haut-parleur avant de se glisser sous la douche._

_\- Tu penses à moi juste en boxer ou sans. Fit-il doucement._

_Sasuke venait de finir de rincer ses cheveux et ressortit de dessous la douche._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_\- Nu ou habillé ?_

_\- Nu ! Évidement !_

_Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit alors que le brun se saisissait de son téléphone avec précaution pour ne pas le mouiller._

_\- Mais attend de quoi tu parles ?_

_\- Nu … Mmmm… Tu vas me donner des idées._

_\- …_

_Sasuke marronna dans sa barbe inexistante, une légère rougeur avait envahi ses joues._

_Une photo arriva soudain sur le portable du brun qui l'ouvrit sans méfiance, dévoilant une superbe barre abdominale et un immense tatouage._

_\- Tu as un tatouage ?_

_\- Oui tu n'avais pas remarqué ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas fait attention. avoua-t-il en zoomant dessus. Il prend tout ton ventre ?_

_Naruto refit une photo montrant la totalité de son torse, de son ventre jusqu'à la limite de la décence._

_\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de descendre aussi bas. marmonna le brun gêné._

_\- Gêné Hébi ? souffla une voix rauque._

_Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et ne répondit pas. Il prit une photo de la source et l'envoya à son tour._

_\- C'est magnifique. Tu es seul ?_

_Sasuke hocha la tête avant qu'un souffle ne parvienne à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée._

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu es seul… il fait nuit… dans un cadre enchanteur …c'est très romantique…_

_La voix rauque troublait le plus jeune, égarant ses pensées dans un lieu peu habituel pour lui. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration puis après avoir enclenché le mode vidéo de son téléphone il descendit dans la source laissant au sol derrière lui sa serviette …_

_Naruto entendit le clapotement de l'eau, son regard suivait la caméra qui filmait droit devant elle le cadre bucolique._

_\- Digne d'une lune de miel._

_\- Désolé je ne suis pas ton genre._

_Le blond se mit à rire._

_\- Tu n'en sais rien quel serait mon genre selon toi ?_

_\- Quelqu'un de bien dans sa peau, aimant la liberté et vivre selon le vent._

_Naruto avait cessé de rire._

_\- Un homme sur qui tu pourrais t'appuyer._

_\- Quelqu'un de plus baraquer que moi ? demanda Naruto._

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je parlais plus d'une personne terre à terre comme une amarre, quelqu'un qui te retient mais pas trop non plus car tu te sentirais vite étouffé. Mais quelqu'un qui te donne envie de revenir._

_\- Je suis impressionné par ton analyse. souffla le blond._

_Sasuke avait posé son téléphone et avançait dans la source dos à celui-ci. Naruto pu contempler le dos musclé et la peau délicate, couleur de lune qui se reflétait à la surface de l'eau. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur la chute de rein et la naissance des fesses blanches avant de contempler l'être dans son entier._

_Il en avait le souffle coupé.._

_Le jeune homme était juste magnifique dans cette lumière._

_\- Tu es magnifique ! souffla la voix de l'homme rendu sourde par ce que cette vision onirique éveillait en lui._

_\- Idiot !_

_\- Tu as surtout de la chance de n'être qu'un gamin ! souffla-t-il._

_\- Je ne suis pas un gamin._

_\- Pour moi tu l'es et heureusement sinon je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrais._

_\- Te retenir de quoi ? murmura t il doucement en revenant vers son téléphone en prenant soin de ne pas mettre son visage dans le champs de vision de l'homme._

_Il s'était avancé son corps sortant de l'eau jusqu'à la limite de ce qu'il se sentait de lui montrer._

_-Bon dieu Hébi ! marmonna le blond en se passant une main sur le visage._

_Naruto pouvait voir le ventre plat, parfait et la lisière des poils pubien d'un noir ébène. Le silence du jeune homme lui laissait sous-entendre qu'il attendait son accord pour tout arrêter ou bien pour continuer._

_\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne sache pas où tu es._

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Que ferais tu si tu savais où je vis ?_

_\- Je t'aurais rejoint et dévoré !_

_Le souffle manqua au plus jeune, il retint difficilement un gémissement. Inconsciemment son corps se mit à réagir fortement à la voix rauque qui le séduisait sans équivoque possible._

_\- Et que me ferais tu ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix troublée._

_\- Hébi…_

_\- Je te plais ?_

_Sa voix était douce, fragile, incertaine._

_\- Évidement._

_Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement et il ferma les yeux._

_\- Rhabilles-toi avant que je ne perde la tête définitivement ! souffla une voix rauque désirante._

_\- Tu me veux ?_

_Un grognement lui répondit._

_Une main glissa sur le ventre plat et descendit dans l'eau clair amenant un gémissement sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Les yeux clairs devant leur écran se gorgèrent de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ce gamin le mettait dans tous ses états et son corps réagit violemment à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_\- Si tu commences il te faudra finir ! souffla la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de son téléphone._

_Il ne connaissait de lui que sa voix et elle arrivait à déchaîner un volcan dans son ventre. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un._

_\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit une voix tremblante._

_\- C'est ta dernière chance._

_\- Tu seras mon premier amant._

_La respiration se coupa de l'autre côté de l'écran et il vit l'homme terminer de se déshabiller à son tour. Le cœur battant Sasuke sortit son corps de l'eau dévoilant à son tour sa nudité et son érection à l'homme nu en face de lui._

_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

Une ombre se faufila devant eux et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

\- Madame Uchiwa ?

La femme leva la tête et l'observa les mots lui parvenant difficilement. Itachi se leva.

\- Je suis Itachi le frère aîné de Sasuke.

\- Je suis Tsunade, le chirurgien qui a opéré votre frère.

Itachi prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- Je dois d'abord vous dire que votre frère a de la chance d'être en vie.

Le regarde la femme se posa sur la mère de famille, dont les yeux remplis de larmes, attendait avec angoisse son compte rendu.

-Votre frère, votre fils… commença-t-elle. Il souffre de plusieurs fractures, ses doigts ont été écrasés, sa mâchoire cassée, il a plusieurs côtes brisées qui ont perforé ses poumons, son bassin a subi de multiples fractures ainsi que ses jambes. Nous en saurons plus à son réveil. Il faut que les hématomes se résorbent pour que nous puissions nous prononcer pour le reste.

\- Le reste ? souffla Mikoto en s'accrochant à son aîné.

\- Il est possible...je dis bien possible mais ce n'est en rien une certitude pour le moment...Que votre fils soit paralysé à son réveil…

\- NON ! hurla la femme en s'écroulant au sol. Mon dieu ! NON pas ça je vous en supplie !

\- Mais ce n'est pas sûr n'est-ce pas ? souffla Itachi en état de choc.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit il faudra attendre son réveil et surtout que les hématomes se soient entièrement résorbés pour voir l'état de sa colonne vertébral et les dégâts qui y ont été occasionnés.

Itachi s'était agenouillé pour relever sa mère.

\- Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ?

-Nous allons le maintenir quelques jours en coma artificiel. Nous le réveillerons d'ici deux ou trois jours et le maintiendrons sous morphine le temps de la cicatrisation de sa mâchoire. Jusque là il n'y a rien à faire. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous s'il se passe quoi que ce soit nous vous préviendrons… Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours.

.

.

* * *

.

Voilà la première partie de cette histoire .

J'espère qu'elle vous plait.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com, pour m'encourager et me dire si ce que je fais vous plait.

C'est important et rassurant pour l'auteur =)

Merci à vous

vous retrouverez la suite et la fin le 23 juillet pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

A bientôt

.


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING **: Naruxsasu

**GENRE** : Yaoi

**BASE **: Naruto UA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est dommage mais bon faut faire avec

.

**R****ésume **: Naruto est photographe indépendant, Sasuke cuisinier sans nom. Ils se connaissent mais ne se sont jamais vus. Chacun est, ce que l'autre déteste, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque la vie va les confronter l'un à l'autre ?

.

**Petite explication** : _ce second chapitre est un peu particulier au vu de la situation décrite. Je souhaitais que ce chapitre soit porteur d'espoir et montre que l'on peut, quel que soit notre vie, aimer et être aimé que rien n'est un obstacle. _

_**.**_

_**ATTENTION LEMON** à la fin du chapitre avant l'épilogue _

_._

**Review:**

_Bonjour à tous et merci de vos reviews sur cette nouvelle histoire _

_**La:** Il y a un lemon sur la seconde partie uniquement mais je vais le signaler afin que ceux qui ne souhaite pas le lire puisse sauté ce passage il est situé en fin d'histoire. juste avant l'épilogue. =) _

_._

_**Benben26** : bienvenu, merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette historie et d'avoir laissé un com. _

_Ta patience est récompensé voici la seconde partie de cette histoire._

_._

_**Hello Guest**: Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Oui c'est triste ce qui est arrivé. Mais il est en vie et Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre ;) _

_._

* * *

**.**

**Demain est un autre jour**

**.**

* * *

.

12 mois plus tard

Une adorable petite maison au fond d'une immense propriété, entourée de fleurs et d'arbres, une porte d'un bleu lumineux, et des rideaux blanc aux fenêtres. Il posa son doigt sur la sonnette et celle-ci retentit dans la petite propriété.

La porte s 'ouvrit doucement.

\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda un jeune homme au visage pâle.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de sonner chez lui.

Son regard sombre se posa sur l'immense silhouette devant lui, la peau dorée par le soleil, poussiéreux à souhait et doté des deux yeux les plus beaux et les plus bleus qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler. Devant lui se tenait Naruto.

Il recula de l'entrée pour le laisser passer.

\- Entre.

Le regard bleu se posa sur le jeune homme, il déglutit, il regarda le fauteuil reculer et lui laisser la place d'entrer. Il avança lentement dans l'entrée…

\- Enlève tes chaussures, tu es plein de poussière, et va prendre une douche.

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête et ôta ses chaussures, puis, posa son sac sur le sol. Il ouvrit celui-ci et en sortit un boxer propre.

\- Tu trouveras des serviettes dans la salle de bain, elle est au fond à gauche.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas regardé, il s'était retiré dans la cuisine. Cette dernière avait été aménagée pour lui. Plan de travail à la hauteur de son fauteuil et placards qui descendaient pour qu'il puisse atteindre ce dont il avait besoin.

Son couteau claquait sur le plan de travail alors que le blond se dirigeait sans bruit vers la salle d'eau son regard errant dans la petite maison. Il s'avança dans le large couloir et aperçu une porte coulissante sur sa gauche, en l'ouvrant il tomba sur la salle d'eau.

Une vaste pièce entièrement carrelée une douche à l'italienne avec un fauteuil fixé au mur pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir, un lavabo à hauteur d'homme, un à hauteur de fauteuil.

Inconsciemment, il vérifia le nombre de brosses à dents.

Une seule du côté du lavabo adapté. Il laissa échapper un soupir et esquissa un sourire. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Naruto savoura la chaleur de celle-ci, en vadrouille depuis plusieurs mois, l'eau était une denrée rare là où il s'était rendu, et sa priorité, il devait se l'avouer, n'avait pas toujours été de se laver.

Il emprunta le rasoir du brun et se fit propre comme un sous neuf. Il enfila son boxer et sortit de la salle d'eau. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par une autre porte coulissante juste en face de la sienne. Après un instant d 'hésitation, il poussa doucement sur la cloison et s'avança dans la pièce.

C'était la chambre du jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli, telle qu'il la lui avait décrite, des murs clairs, couverts de photos. Il s'avança doucement vers elles. Ses yeux reconnurent nombre d'entre elles, il eut un doux sourire. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer des paysages connus, des visages connus …

La pyramide de Keops, le Sphinx…

Une cascade au Vietnam…

Des photos du désert de Gobi …

D'autres des steppes de Mongolie…

Naruto se souvenait de chacun de ses lieux qu'il avait visité depuis son départ… Il n'avait plus supporté de rester ici à Konoha, il n'avait plus supporté l'entreprise, ni de voir chaque jour Itachi… Voir son écran d'ordinateur noir, personne pour répondre à ses mails, plus de rires, plus de recettes de cuisine…

Ce vide lui avait été insupportable…

Il avait donné sa démission et était partit aux quatre coins du monde…

C'était un rêve qu'il avait depuis longtemps … Il s'en était souvent ouvert au jeune homme avant de savoir qui il était…

Avant que demain n'arrive jamais…

Naruto contemplait les murs couverts de chaque photo qu'il lui avait envoyé pour qu'il voit où il allait, ce qu'il faisait… Il n'avait rien à lui écrire mais il lui envoyait des photos qui parlaient pour lui et des morceaux de vie… Comme il le lui avait promis ...Pas qu'il avait attendu une réponse mais parce que, lui, en avait eu besoin...

Sur une étagère, Naruto découvrit des petits flacons remplis d'objets hétéroclites et délicatement étiquetés…

Sable du désert… Pierre volcanique… Fleur du Vietnam… Thé de chine… et des dizaines d'autres flacons ou coupelles remplies…

Naruto était aux Anges.

Son brun ne l'avait pas oublié malgré son départ sans explication.

\- Ça va, ça ne te dérange pas de fouiller chez moi ?

Naruto se retourna, surpris, et découvrit le brun sur le pas de la porte, assis dans son fauteuil, il le regardait sans que la moindre expression ne filtre sur son visage.

\- Non ! Je me sens chez moi ! souffla le blond en caressant du bout des doigts une dernière fois le mur recouvert de ses photos.

Sasuke recula de nouveau son fauteuil et fit demi-tour.

\- Amène-toi je t'ai fait à manger ! fit le brun.

\- Tu as cuisiner pour moi ? Hey, tu m'as fait des ramens ? demanda-t-il en le suivant. J'en rêve depuis le jour où tu m'en as envoyé en photo !

\- C'était il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie. souligna Sasuke lentement en retournant au salon.

Toute la maison était ouverte pour faciliter le passage de son fauteuil.

\- Tu vis seul ?

\- Et toi ?

Naruto sourit.

\- J'ai vendu mon appartement pour partir … Mais un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais avoir une ancre quelque part, quelqu'un qui me ferait revenir.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Mais oui, pour te répondre je vis seul. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis que je suis partie. J'ai eu des aventures comme ça… Sans plus…

\- Tu n'avais pas envie de revenir.

\- Si… Mais je n'en avais pas le droit.

Sasuke leva un sourcil mais ne releva pas.

Sasuke sortit un bol de son placard et le remplit de nouilles avant de l'ensevelir sous un bouillon, posant délicatement dessus des tranches de Naruto, de fines rondelles d'oignon, et des morceaux de porc délicieusement caramélisés…

\- J'ai mis ton linge dans la machine à laver. continua-t-il tout en mettant la table .

Sasuke posa le bol devant le nouvel arrivant. L'estomac du blond se mit à protester alors que la douce odeur de son plat favori se répandait dans la pièce.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ramen !

\- Charmant ! ironisa le brun. Y'en a qui rêve de leur amour, toi tu rêves de nouilles !

\- J'aime les nouilles ! protesta le blond en inspirant profondément au-dessus de son bol. Et puis les nouilles préparées par la personne qu'on aime sont les meilleures du monde. ITADAKIMATSU ! cria le blond avant de plonger ses baguettes dans son bol …

Sasuke posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, il observait le blond en face de lui. Celui-ci ressemblait à un gosse devant son plat préféré. Il en mettait partout, le jus éclaboussait toute sa table alors que le blond absorbait ses nouilles avec bonheur.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir !

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Naruto arrêta son aspiration de nouilles pour baisser la tête.

\- Je… j'ai des choses à te dire… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir avant.

\- Je t'aurai pas bouffer, tu sais.

\- Je sais… Mais disons que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…

\- Oh, tu parles de la fois ou tu m'as traité d'oisif, irrespectueux, crâneur, égoïste, et superficiel ? Ou bien celle où j'ai fini sur un lit d'hôpital ?

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

\- Comment ? s'exclama le blond en relevant la tête, choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça ce n'était pas la première fois ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis la brebis galeuse de Fugaku Uchiwa. répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est mon rôle, en étant le vilain petit canard, je détourne l'attention de mon frère.

\- Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Ils n'ont pas le droit.

\- Calme toi. soupira le brun. Maintenant, c'est fini. Mon frère ne veut plus que je coure de risque, depuis mon « accident ».

\- Tu veux dire ton kidnapping !

\- Hn.

Sasuke continuait d'observer le blond en face de lui. Son visage avait pris quelques rides, si sa présence était toujours aussi lumineuse, on voyait bien qu'il avait mûri durement ses derniers mois.

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose durant cette année ? demanda Sasuke sans le quitter des yeux.

Les orbes bleus plongèrent au plus profond de ses lac sombres.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu es espionné depuis que tu es entré ici. ajouta Sasuke devant son silence.

\- Espionné ?

\- Espionné et surveillé ! Dites bonjour à Naruto.

\- Salut Naruto ! lança une voix masculine accompagné d'une voix un peu hystérique.

\- Ça c'était Karin et Sui.

\- 'lut.

\- Et ça c'est Juugo. fit tendrement le brun. Mon infirmier et mon garde du corps. Il était mon commis en cuisine aussi.

\- Gromfff… marmonna le blond sous le sourire du brun.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que ce Juugo ne sait pas faire ?

Sasuke sourit et remplit de nouveau le bol vide.

\- Mange !

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? Je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Oui j'ai eu mal… Mal de découvrir que tu te fiais plus à un article dans un journal à scandales, qu'à moi. Au final tu t'es montré tel que tu étais comme ces autres qui côtoient mon père et mon frère.

\- Non, non je … Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je n'y avais même pas pensé alors quand je t'ai vu… Quand j'ai fait le rapprochement entre toi et le journal dans lequel il y avait ta photo, et toi, tu étais là, planté devant moi, j'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me suis sentie trahi !

\- Parce que pas moi peut-être ? Je me suis confié à toi ! Je t'ai raconté des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Je t'ai confié mon manque d'éducation ! Le rejet de mon père, ma solitude, mes préférences sexuelles ! Je te faisais confiance ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je croyais que je pouvais m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui allait, si ce n'est m'aimer, au moins être mon ami, pour moi et pas pour mon nom.

\- Tu peux ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! Et je suis ton ami !

\- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié ! Si c'est elle qui t'amène ! La porte est derrière toi ! siffla le brun en s'éloignant de lui.

Naruto se précipita et lui bloqua son fauteuil.

\- Ok je suis un connard ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne suis pas intéressé non plus par une amitié avec toi !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cria-t-il excédé.

\- Toi.

\- Tu m'as abandonné !

\- Non. souffla-t-il.

\- Si je peux te faire confiance, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu vers moi ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Le soir de mon anniversaire, je voulais te parler. Je t'ai envoyé un mail.

\- Je sais, je l'ai lu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu alors ?

\- Je l'ai lu lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital au bout de six mois. Tu avais déjà quitté l'entreprise de mon père et nul ne savait où tu étais.

Naruto se tut et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Il s'était éloigné de lui et terminait de débarrasser. Il mit en route le lave-vaisselle. Il sortit de la partie cuisine et passa au salon.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

\- Où tu vas ? s'enquit immédiatement le blond.

\- Calme-toi. Je vais juste à ma séance de contrôle à l'hôpital. J'en ai pour une heure à peine.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- A pied ? demanda avec ironie le brun.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et se tut.

\- Tu n'as pas de voiture.

Sasuke lui sourit doucement.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas une ambulance vient me chercher et me ramène. Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à mon retour. Karin et Sui vont venir te tenir compagnie.

\- Non c'est bon. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas je vais juste me coucher jusqu'à ton retour. J'ai encore le décalage horaire dans la tête.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- De toute façon, si tu as un souci ou besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à parler à voix haute. Il y a des micros partout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on puisse intervenir au cas où Sasuke n'irait pas bien. signala Karin.

\- On le visionne H 24 et on l'écoute tout le temps. fit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Suigetsu.

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il était bavard le moine ! ricana une voix masculine.

\- Sui ! siffla la voix féminine.

Naruto lui sourit et s'approcha doucement du brun qui terminait de se préparer. Sasuke leva son visage pâle vers lui et Naruto effleura sa joue tendrement.

\- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas été seul ici.

\- Hn…

Sasuke se détourna et alla préparer ses affaires, puis il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Naruto le suivit silencieusement des yeux, il le regarda disparaître de sa vue et la porte coulissante se verrouiller.

\- Tu es venu pour rester ou tu comptes repartir ?

Naruto sursauta et se trouva nez à nez avec un immense rouquin, à peu près du même gabarit que lui.

\- Tu m'as fait peur...Tu es Juugo je présume ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Dis quoi ?

\- La raison de ton départ.

Les yeux bleus se figèrent, interrogatifs.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea le blond.

\- Tu le sais très bien et nous aussi.

\- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu me poses la question.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas à nous de le lui dire. siffla une voix féminine.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi non plus.

\- Si toi tu ne le lui dis pas, sache que Itachi ne le fera jamais, ils n'évoquent jamais le sujet de ton départ tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Itachi se reproche ce qui lui est arrivé. Il reste assez distant tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Sasuke voit un peu sa mère car suite à son coma, le psy qui la suivait, préférait qu'elle n'ait plus de contact avec lui, cela la détruisait. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'elle revient régulièrement, ils essaient de recoller les morceaux ensemble. Elle se sent coupable et Sasuke a beau la rassurer…

Juugo haussa les épaules. Les choses étaient compliquées depuis le kidnapping , leurs liens familiaux déjà fragile avaient souffert du drame et la compagnie mise à mal après ça.

\- Ses parents ont divorcé ?

\- Non ils ont été en froid longtemps mais avec l'accident, Sasuke a fini par aller trouver son père pour avoir une explication avec lui. Il a bien failli y rester, alors il a voulu faire le premier pas.

\- Et ?

\- Imagine deux muets l'un en face de l'autre, incapable de parler sentiment...

\- Je vois. Donc rien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Je suis là pour rester. Reste à savoir si lui, voudra encore de moi.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto s'était glissé dans le grand lit de Sasuke et s'était endormi à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. L'odeur du brun avait envahi tout l'espace, sentir celle-ci l'avait littéralement drogué. Sur les moniteurs, Sui et Karin regardaient le blond dormir le plus paisiblement du monde. Ils savaient, eux, toute la souffrance qu'avait traversé le jeune homme et combien il avait mis d'espoir dans les lettres qui arrivaient à son adresse.

Adresse fournie par leurs soins.

Ils avaient veillé à ce que, à son retour, leur protégé ait conscience que l'homme blond qui avait dévasté son cœur, pensait toujours à lui. Et les photos qui envahissaient les murs de sa chambre en étaient la preuve vivante.

Sa fenêtre sur le monde …

Sur son monde à lui.

Sasuke rentra un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, il avait profité de son chauffeur pour faire quelques courses, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié, c'était l'appétit démentiel de l'homme qui squattait sa maison. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de le chasser ou de le renvoyer.

Il avait juste envie de se perdre dans le bleu si intense de ses yeux.

Il entra chez lui et alla déposer ses sacs sur le plan de travail. La maison était toujours aussi silencieuse. C'était toujours difficile à supporter. Une voix s'éleva et coupa le silence.

\- Il squatte joyeusement ton pieu avec ton gros machin orange !

\- C'est pas un gros machin, c'est Kyu! Et j'ai pas demandé à avoir un chat !

\- Ah ? Et c'est qui alors ?

\- C'est un cadeau empoisonné d'Itachi quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Pour que je me sente moins seul ! N'importe quoi ! Nii-san à des idées complètement idiotes parfois.

\- Ouais, ben ta peluche, elle roupille sur sa tête, tu devrais y jeter un œil.

\- A quoi ? soupira le brun en poussant sur ses roues.

\- A sa tête, chaton !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa tête ?

\- Elle gratte.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il roula rapidement vers sa chambre, la porte n'était même pas tirée. Sur le lit, en vrac, seulement vêtu d'un boxer vert avec des grenouilles orange, Naruto dormait paisiblement alors qu'à ses côté Kyu se grattait vigoureusement.

\- Non, non non… siffla Sasuke en s'approchant.

Il plongea ses mains fines dans les longues mèches blondes de son invité.

\- Nom d'un chien ! Naruto ! hurla-t-il.

Le blond releva la tête la bave coulant au coin de sa bouche. Preuve, si besoin en était, qu'il dormait vraiment bien.

\- Tu as des poux ! cria Sasuke. A la douche, dépêche-toi ! Mon lit et Kyu vont en être couverts.

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto et le tira hors du lit. Le blond glissa dans sa chute, entraînant le brun qui finit au sol, son fauteuil renversé.

Naruto se redressa vivement.

\- Sasuke ! Ça va ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

\- Ça va je suis pas en sucre. siffla le brun. Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon fauteuil dobe ! Aide-moi !

\- Oui oui…

Naruto redressa rapidement le fauteuil et souleva le brun pour le reposer dedans.

Il était à présent bien réveiller.

\- Attrape le chat ! Il a chopé tes poux et va dans la salle d'eau.

Naruto attrapa la bestiole orange récalcitrante qui avait bien compris qu'elle allait passer à la douche. Bizarrement tous les chats savent quand ils vont y avoir droit.

Sasuke profita de l'absence du blond pour demander à Karin de venir s'occuper de sa chambre pendant qu'il prenait en charge ses deux invités.

Il prit sa tondeuse et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, son engin de torture soigneusement posé sur ses genoux.

Les poux ne survivraient pas, foi de Sasuke !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il y eu des cris, des feulements, des hurlements, des mots froidement prononcés et des menaces. Mais au final, Sasuke eut gain de cause.

Par terre, dans sa salle d'eau transformée en champ de bataille, gisait un chat mouillé qui ressemblait désormais à un gros rat et un beau blond dépité qui affichait une triste mine face à sa tête rasée de près.

\- Voilà ! Terminé ! Sasuke-1 ! Les poux–0 ! conclut le brun en rangeant son accessoire de torture.

\- Je veux divorcer ! maronna le blond en croisant les bras.

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu ne peux pas divorcer !

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? T'es pas avocat que je sache ?

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas marié Naruto.

Le blond leva à son tour un sourcil.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Kyu on est condamné à devoir subir ça !

Naruto attrapa le félin et entreprit de sécher l'animal, pas content du tout, et qui feulait à tout va.

-Quand vous serez secs vous viendrez manger. fit Sasuke en voulant les abandonner dans la salle d'eau.

-Hey, hey, une minute. fit Naruto en relâchant le chat qui, après s'être ébroué fila à toutes pattes. Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Sasuke se tourna vers lui méfiant.

Naruto l'attrapa et le jucha sur son épaule l'arrachant à son fauteuil pour aller le poser dans la douche sous ses cris de protestation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dobe ?

-Je te lave bien sûr ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on va être les deux seuls avec Kyu à subir ta dictature de la propreté et du dépouillage ! Tu connais l'adage ?

\- Quel adage ?

Naruto réfléchit.

\- Je ne sais plus ! Mais c'est pas grave !

Et avec un immense sourire il alluma l'eau chaude et se mit en devoir d'arroser généreusement son logeur sous les cris de fureur de celui-ci.

\- Naruto tu vas finir par coucher dehors !

\- Si tu dors avec moi ça me va !

Sasuke soupira et finit par s'avouer vaincu. Il entreprit d'ôter son tee-shirt sous le regard doux du blond qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Naruto regardait le corps dénudé et les marques encore trop récentes. Il s'approcha doucement et ses doigts vinrent frôler les cicatrices. Sasuke attrapa sa main.

\- Non.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on y touche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Naruto laissa son regard glisser sur le corps encore fragile, chaque cicatrice lui déchirait le cœur. Le jeune homme qui n'était déjà pas bien épais à la base , avait fondu comme neige au soleil, mais sa silhouette n'en demeurait pas moins harmonieuse, car mine de rien il fallait de la force pour faire rouler son fauteuil chaque jour. Il s'approcha du brun et vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour dégrafer son pantalon.

\- Je peux encore le faire tout seul. siffla son vis à vis.

\- Quand je suis partie tu venais à peine de reprendre connaissance. La dernière image que j'ai de toi est celle de quelqu'un allongé dans un lit d'hôpital… Ton corps recouvert de bandages. Je ne reconnaissais même plus ton visage, tellement ils t'avaient abîmé. Et je me sentais inutile.

Naruto se releva tout en continuant à lui parler doucement, ne s'attardant pas sur les interventions de Sasuke. Il prit les bras de celui-ci et les noua autour de son cou pour le redresser le temps de faire glisser sur ses hanches le pantalon et le boxer qu'il portait.

\- Tu sais je me suis posé beaucoup de question sur toi … sur nous…

Il reposa le jeune infirme sur son fauteuil et termina de lui ôter ses vêtements.

\- Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de toi … La dernière chose que j'avais entendu c'était que tu pouvais rester paralysé. Je me suis demander comment j'allais pouvoir vivre avec toi.

Sasuke frémit mais ne répondit rien.

\- Quel type de paralysie tu allais avoir. Est-ce que ça serait définitif ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire l'amour ? Est-ce que tu sentirais quelque chose si je te touchais ? Et comment je ferais si je devais t'aider à aller aux toilettes. Je me suis posé beaucoup de question. Je voyais des gens autour de moi et je me demandais comment on allait vivre si je revenais…

Naruto avait attrapé le gel douche et l'avait tendu au jeune homme. Sasuke le prit et en versa dans ses mains, passant avec précaution sur les cicatrices qui marquaient son torse, il se pencha en avant pour faire ses jambes sous le regard du blond qui ne bronchait pas.

\- J'ai compris que te porter, t'habiller, t'aider dans les gestes quotidiens ne me dérangerait pas, pousser ton fauteuil, bien que je sois sûr que tu vas me mordre si j'essaie de trop d'aider. sourit le photographe.

\- Naruto je sais m'occuper de moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ou presque.

\- Ce que je veux dire...commença-t-il.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais même si je suis en fauteuil, ma paralysie n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle le semble.

\- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que Tsunade disait qu'il fallait attendre que les hématomes se dissipent.

\- Oui, ils ont mis du temps à disparaître et moi encore plus à pouvoir utiliser mon corps. J'ai été tellement dépendant des autres durant des mois qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne peux plus avoir honte puisque ton corps ne fonctionne pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui tendit les bras. Naruto s'avança et se pencha vers lui pour le redresser. Il le maintint contre lui et entreprit de savonner les parties qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

\- N'en profite pas.

Naruto se mit à rire laissant ses mains se faire traînantes sur la peau soyeuse. Encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé pendant toutes ses nuits où il n'avait que son image sous les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée, je vais pouvoir abuser de toi ! J'en ai tellement rêvé. chuchota-t-il.

\- Idiot !

\- Tu peux nouer tes jambes autour de moi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Non. Si tu me tiens, ou me mets en appuis sur quelque chose, je peux rester debout une minute ou deux … Après mon corps me lâche.

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête. Il prenait de plus en plus étroitement conscience des difficultés que pouvaient engendrer un quotidien auprès de Sasuke.

Reposant ce dernier sur le fauteuil de la douche, il lui tendit le pommeau pour qu'il se rince. Pendant ce temps, il se saisit du peigne à poux et entreprit de le passer dans les mèches brunes.

Avec patience il démêla celles-ci, alors que le jeune homme se séchait désormais.

Naruto termina et le reprit dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans la chambre et le déposer sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je préférerais m'habiller avant de discuter. coupa Sasuke en posant un doigt sur la bouche charnue qui lui faisait face.

Le photographe se saisit de la main qui voulait le faire taire et sans prévenir il s'avança vers lui et son regard clair et fier plongea au cœur des abysses sombres. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, obligeant Sasuke à plier vers lui et à faire se frôler leurs lèvres.

Sasuke sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer et un frisson parcourut tout son corps faisant réagir le blond au quart de tour.

\- Oui, pardon ! Tu as froid.

Naruto se redressa et se mit à fouiller la chambre du regard.

\- Dans l'armoire. soupira Sasuke devant l'air perdu de l'immense silhouette blonde qui cherchait où pouvait bien être ses vêtements.

Naruto ouvrit celle-ci et sortit de quoi habiller le jeune homme. Sasuke se saisit rapidement de ses vêtements et enfila son tee-shirt avant de se baisser pour faire passer son boxer sur ses jambes immobiles. Naruto se tourna vers lui et observa le jeune homme s'allonger de tout son long pour pouvoir faire passer le vêtement sous son bassin.

Hésitant à proposer son aide. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Naruto s'agenouilla devant le brun alors que celui-ci se redressait en position assise afin d'enfiler son pantalon.

\- C'est tout un art. souffla Naruto un air douloureux peint sur son beau visage doré.

Sasuke se saisit de son visage obligeant les orbes bleus à plonger dans ses abysses.

\- Naruto je ne vais pas rester paralysé. Seuls les hématomes qui compressaient mes nerfs m'empêchent de remarcher. J'ai déjà retrouvé l'usage de mes sphincters. Je remarcherais … Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain… mais je le ferai.

Le photographe regarda avec tendresse et surtout admiration le jeune infirme en face de lui, sa volonté de rester fort malgré tout, et de vivre debout plutôt qu'à genoux. Naruto prit les mains qui encadraient son visage et embrassa les paumes de celles-ci. Avant de relever les yeux sur lui.

\- Je veux rester avec toi. souffla-t-il.

\- Toi, cloîtré ici ? Tu deviendras dingue !

\- Alors pars avec moi.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Et mon boulot ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu te souviens quand même que j'ai un travail ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu travailles ? Dans ton état ?

Sasuke le regarda un long moment.

\- Je suis peut-être en fauteuil mais pas incapable Naruto.

\- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pardon je…

\- Je sais. Je suis susceptible avec mon handicap, je ne l'ai pas encore accepté et toi tu essayes seulement d'agir normalement mais ça ne sera pas normal.

\- Je..

\- Non reste toi-même ! C'est tout, ne change pas parce que je suis dans ce foutu fauteuil. Ne me fait me sentir inutile. Il y a déjà trop de gens qui me jugeaient incapable avant que je ne sois dans ce fauteuil et qui aujourd'hui me prenne pour un débile. Je suis en fauteuil, pas idiot !

\- Jamais, je n'ai pensé cela ! Quand je parlais de travail c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà repris, ni que dans… je ne sais pas comment le dire … ta condition tu pouvais quand même cuisiner.

\- J'ai toujours mes mains tu sais. Si mes jambes ne me portent pas, mes mains elles, savent toujours manier un couteau. Mais c'est sûr que si l'on veut m'embaucher à domicile, il me faut une cuisine adaptée et cela coûte très cher.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à cuisiner là-bas !

\- Là-bas ?

\- Oui, viens avec moi, apprends des chefs de là-bas ! Quand on reviendra tu pourras mélanger ce que tu auras appris et ce que tu sais déjà ! Tu voulais partir, changer de vie !

\- Naruto !

\- On peut trouver un compromis entre ta vie ici et la mienne ! Soit celui qui me ramène et je serai celui qui te poussera à aller plus loin !

Sasuke soupira. Naruto n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours un véritable ouragan qui déplaçait tout sur son passage.

Les orbes bleus n'avaient pas lâché le regard sombre perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto se redressa et repoussa le jeune homme sur le lit, l'allongeant, avant de prendre position de chaque côté de ses hanches, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que je rêve de faire depuis que je t'ai vu nu dans cette foutue source chaude.

\- Na…

La fin du prénom mourut sur ses lèvres emprisonnées par celles de l'homme qui le dominait. Frôlant doucement les lèvres pâles et fines, ses yeux clairs ne lâchant pas les siens. Il quémanda l'accès à ses lèvres.

Mon dieu, pensa Sasuke. Il ne savait plus où il en était, jamais il n'avait eu les sens aussi bouleversés et embrouillés. Son cœur battait sourdement, son souffle était aussi rapide qu'après ses fichues séances de rééducation et son ventre frémissait. Tous ses sens étaient aiguisés.

Sa vie sexuelle déjà peu active avant son accident n'arrangeait rien. Il restait un homme malgré tout, avec des besoins et des envies.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules puissantes et le repoussa légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais...haleta-t-il.

Naruto prit sa main et la fit glisser jusqu'à son cœur qui cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Ses sens affolés, l'empêchaient de réfléchir, il n'était qu'une boule d'envie et de besoin.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Sasuke déglutit et baissa les yeux.

\- Hébi… Sasuke…

\- Je... je ne sais pas …

\- De quoi ? souffla la voix troublée du plus âgé.

Sasuke releva son regard et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration laissa tomber comme un couperet.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon corps en est capable.

Les orbes clairs s'écarquillèrent et glissèrent sur le tee-shirt qu'il avait relevé avant de descendre plus bas à la limite du boxer.

\- La sexualité ne fait pas partie de ce que les soignants rééduquent.

\- Tu ...Tu es sensible ? interrogea doucement le blond laissant sa main glisser sur le ventre plat et s'arrêter à la limite du boxer.

\- Je ressens seulement si c'est fort. Les caresses aériennes ne m'affectent pas. J'ai besoin de sentir le contact. Ma sensibilité reviendra avec le temps, c'est ce que m'a dit Tsunade. conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Naruto sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est intéressant, je trouve…

\- Intéressant ?

Naruto plissa légèrement les yeux. Il était intrigué, il avait toujours eu une vie sexuelle dynamique et riche. L'idée de trouver un moyen d'explorer une nouvelle vision de celle-ci, l'attirait.

\- On va donc cherche ensemble ce qui te fait du bien...sourit il en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Un bruit horrible se fit alors entendre, transformant le blond en tomate trop mûre.

\- Euh… on peut remettre ça à après le repas ? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur le blond et celui-ci glissa jusqu'au bas ventre de l'importun toujours en stagnation au-dessus de ses cuisses. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la proéminence de l'homme.

Un soulagement traversa son regard. Au moins le blond n'était pas dégoûté par le fait que sa sexualité ne soit pas comme tout le monde. Les orbes bleus n'avaient pas lâché les abysses sombres et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il prit sa main et la posa sur son boxer.

\- Après si tu veux m'aider … je ne suis pas contre…

Les joues de Sasuke devinrent écarlates à leur tour et il détourna le regard.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement.

\- Bon je te laisse la cuisine. Moi, je vais retourner prendre une douche froide.

\- Pervers !

\- Toujours avec toi !

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Assis dans le restaurant préféré de son père, Sasuke se tordait les doigts. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser déstabiliser mais là, savoir qu'il allait faire face à son père une nouvelle fois lui donnait le sentiment de ne rien contrôler.

Une main douce se posa sur les siennes et vint emmêler leurs doigts.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance. sourit l'homme à ses côtés.

Le regard sombre se posa sur l'homme qui avait envahi sa vie depuis quelques semaines.

Naruto et son moral à toutes épreuves contre les mauvaises choses de la vie, un genre de mélange entre Valium et Xanax, le tout saupoudré d'une drogue quelconque qui vous montrait des éléphants rose et qu'il dispersait autour de lui par sa seule présence.

Un homme s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta près de leur table. Naruto leva les yeux sur lui et lui sourit avant de se lever pour le saluer. Rivé à son fauteuil, Sasuke ne bougea pas incapable de faire un geste, ses yeux fixés sur la nappe.

\- Sasuke. souffla doucement le blond, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Sasuke en resta choqué, son père semblait avoir pris 20 ans d'un coup. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, avant, qu'avec précaution, il ne se lève pour lui tendre la main.

\- Père.

L'homme le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il détailla longuement la silhouette fine de son cadet.

\- Tu…

\- Asseyez-vous ! lui sourit le blond, le voyant choqué de voir son cadet debout.

Naruto aida Fugaku à prendre place à leur table, tandis que Sasuke se rasseyait à son tour et le blond sourit à son amant, l'encourageant à parler.

\- Père…

Une pression sur sa main lui fit comprendre qu'il devait faire tomber les barrières.

Sasuke soupira et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Papa.

L'homme releva la tête à ce nom si peu entendu dans la bouche de son cadet.

\- Papa… j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu me détestes ? Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ? Je suis une erreur dans ta vie ?

\- Quoi ? demanda l'homme estomaqué en face de lui. Quoi ? répéta-t-il. Bien sûr que non ! Jamais de la vie !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas...commença Fugaku avant de se reprendre. Non, enfin oui. Oui, je t'ai ignoré. Laissé loin de moi et de l'entreprise familiale. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles toi et ta mère pensiez.

\- Alors pourquoi ? souffla doucement le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

\- Non… ce n'est pas ça ! Grand dieu non. Je pensais… j'ai cru… Bien faire. Quand ton frère est né, il était l'aîné et il devenait l'héritier de mon empire, de notre nom, du poids que cela représentait. C'est la loi du destin, c'est comme ça depuis toujours dans notre famille… Quand tu es arrivé... Quand tu es né… Ce n'était pas prévu avec ta mère … Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir avoir d'autre enfant … Les médecins nous avaient dit que nous avions déjà eu de la chance qu'Itachi soit né… Alors quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte de toi. Tu étais une vraie surprise ! Nous étions fous de bonheur avec ta mère ! Une bénédiction, voilà ce que tu étais, un miracle ! Mais quand je t'ai vu, si petit, si fragile, si dépendant de ta mère et de ton frère, je me suis dit, mon dieu, il ne doit pas vivre dans le même monde que nous ! Ces requins vont le dévorer !

Fugaku reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai voulu t'éloigner de nous très vite ! Ton frère était déjà en danger mais il avait compris les règles du jeu pour s'adapter à ce monde de rapaces dans lequel il devrait évoluer. Toi, pas du tout ...Tu souriais à tout le monde, tu faisais confiance à tout le monde! Tu étais tellement chaleureux, souriant.

L'homme avait laissé un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres fines et peu habituées à cela. Puis, il secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on pense que tu n'avais pas de valeur … J'ai cru qu'en t'éloignant, en te faisant vivre à l'écart de nous, je te protégerai mieux de tous ceux qui voudraient t'utiliser contre nous. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ailles dans une école normale, que tu vives une vie la plus normale possible… Mais ça n'a pas donné ce que j'escomptais. Je voulais te garder à l'écart de tous ces monstres, et je n'ai fait que te jeter en pâture sans les moyens de te défendre.

Fugaku avait l'air de crouler sous le poids de ses actes…

\- Et mes soit disant gardes ?

Son père leva les yeux vers lui et déposa sur la table un épais dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Regarde.

Sasuke approcha le dossier de lui et l'ouvrit.

Sur la première page une photo de Suigetsu était agrafée et il lut :

_Suigetsu, arrêté pour espionnage industriel, piratage de données informatiques ultra sensibles, expert en informatique tous supports et toutes informations. Hobbie : manger des bonbons et faire tourner sa femme en bourrique._

_Dossier classé top secret. Maintenu au secret._

La seconde page montrait ensuite une photo de Karin : La rouquine posait avec toutes ses dents et semblait ricaner.

_Karin, experte en technique médicale, et manipulation d'armes en tout genre. Hobbie : séduire tous les hommes et se faire couvrir de cadeau. Mariée à Suigetsu depuis 5 ans ._

_Dossier classé top secret, maintenue au secret._

Et enfin la troisième représentait le rouquin.

_Juugo, Expert en sport de combat et pilote toutes catégories. Hobbie : la cuisine et s'occuper des animaux._

_Ancien des forces spéciales._

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. souffla son cadet.

\- Non c'est ce que je t'ai fait croire à toi et à tous les autres, car il fallait que tu sois protégé mais que nul ne se doute de rien. Je t'ai menti durant toutes ses années et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais te protéger du monde dans lequel ton frère et moi, nous évoluions. Je voulais que tu puisses vivre ta vie comme tu le voulais sans les contraintes liées à ton nom… Et j'ai tout raté… murmura-t-il abattu et dévasté en contemplant le champ de ruines qu'était sa vie.

Sasuke regardait son père encore sous le choc, il leva les yeux sur Naruto à ses côtés, qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

Pourquoi diable cet homme arrivait-il à lui faire faire des choses aussi stupides. Il obtenait de lui tout et n'importe quoi.

Le fait qu'il soit ici, face à son père, à lui parler alors qu'il n'avait jamais échangé plus de deux mots et encore, pas amicaux, tenait déjà du miracle. Sasuke s'étant toujours soumis dans l'espoir de plaire à son père. Mais celui-ci avait été incapable de lui expliquer que s'il le gardait loin de lui c'était pour le protéger.

Sasuke soupira et Naruto se mit à rire.

Fugaku regarda le couple en face de lui, car à ses yeux il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils partageaient bien plus que de l'amitié. Leurs mains étroitement enlacées ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis qu'elles s'étaient liées.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Pardon ? interrogea son fils.

Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question regarda son père sans comprendre sa question, ce qui amusa encore plus le blond à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ? siffla-t-il en tapant son blond sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu ?

\- Répondu quoi ?

\- Es-tu heureux ? lui demanda Naruto avec tendresse.

Le brun avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de son envahisseur.

\- C'est quoi le bonheur ? demanda soudain le plus jeune. C'est l'argent que j'ai à la fin de chaque mois et qui paye mes factures ? Le fait que je puisse à nouveau tenir sur mes jambes et laisser mon fauteuil devant la porte ? D'avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'était fait douloureux.

\- Est-ce que le bonheur, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'attends quand j'ouvre la porte ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par bonheur. murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sasuke leva son regard aussi noir que celui de son père avec qui il avait tant de mal à communiquer.

-Si tu veux savoir si je suis heureux d'avoir survécu à l'enfer, alors la réponse est oui. Si tu veux savoir si les larmes que j'ai versées, si les hurlements de douleur que j'ai poussé pendant ma rééducation, d'être seul face à moi-même, de ne pas savoir si demain arriverait un jour, m'ont apporté quelque chose, alors la réponse est oui. Oui je suis heureux, heureux d'avoir pu retourner chez nous, d'avoir trouvé ce mail dans ma boite qui m'a donné une raison de ne pas me foutre en l'air. Alors oui, je suis heureux, car j'ai reçu chaque jour depuis, une raison de vivre, un espoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'intéressait à moi.

Sasuke ne parlait pas vraiment pour son père ou pour quelqu'un en particulier, il parlait simplement pour expliquer ce qu'il cachait dans son cœur depuis tout ce temps. Tous ces mois qu'il avait passé seul à devoir se battre face à lui-même, devant Juugo qui restait de marbre, Karin qui pleurait en cachette, et Sui qui restait silencieux et faisait tout passer dans un regard. Mais surtout face à ses photos des lieux où lui, se trouvait, à l'autre bout du monde, si proche et si loin à la fois.

La main de Naruto n'avait pas quitté la sienne, elle avait tremblé, elle s'était resserrée pour lui témoigner sa force et sa présence. Sasuke se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés, dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'angoisse et ne le lâchaient pas.

Le brun attrapa la nuque de Naruto et l'attira à lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui je suis heureux. Heureux de l'avoir enfin à mes côtés pour qu'il y ait enfin un autre jour.

Naruto se pencha de nouveau vers le brun et à son tour l'embrassa doucement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

-Il y aura un autre jour, chaque jour qui se lèvera, aussi longtemps que tu resteras à mes côtés.

Fugaku souffla, il était rassuré sur l'avenir de son cadet. L'homme se leva faisant se redresser les deux hommes en face de lui. Sasuke se retint à la table et Naruto le stabilisa d'un bras passer autour de sa taille. Il n'était pas encore très habitué à sa nouvelle station verticale.

\- Merci de m'avoir, de nous avoir permis de nous rencontrer. fit Fugaku à l'égard du blond.

\- Je vous en prie c'était aussi important pour lui, même s'il ne le dit pas. sourit-il en posant son regard clair sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Tu devrais lui dire. ajouta le père de famille avant de prendre congé.

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Rien. sourit le blond avec douceur.

Mais le regard de Sasuke s'était fait froid et dur, et Naruto sentit qu'il n'échapperait pas si facilement à celui-ci. Il fut devancé par l'ancien Pdg de l'Uchiwa corporation.

\- Naruto n'a pas quitté l'entreprise de son plein gré, ni le pays. C'est ton frère qu'il l'a mis dehors sous couvert de ton « accident » et qui s'est arrangé pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de quitter le territoire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. murmura Naruto.

\- Explique-toi ! exigea le brun en refusant de bouger.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches en bataille.

\- Il était en colère. Écoute, moi je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait.

\- Tu voulais partir ? Tu voulais ne plus jamais me revoir ? C'est ce que tu essais de me dire. persifla Sasuke agacé.

\- Jamais ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! Je voulais rester avec toi, auprès de toi… Mais après ma réaction en découvrant qui tu étais vraiment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux que je m'éloigne le temps de faire le tri en moi. Le fait que ton frère me force à quitter l'entreprise m'a juste donné le courage dont j'avais besoin. Nous avons eu une conversation avant mon départ….

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_Naruto ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir son patron sur le tarmac avant son départ. Il pensait que celui-ci ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Et pourtant le jeune homme, avec qui il avait travaillé ses dernières années, se tenait devant lui, le visage dur et les traits cernés._

_\- Il a repris connaissance._

_Naruto le prit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et se sentit vaciller. Un bras le saisit et l'aida à maintenir son équilibre. Il sentit comme un ouragan d'émotions le renverser et le traverser. Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre._

_\- Ah.. tant mieux. Je suis soulagé._

_Itachi hocha la tête. Il avait sa réponse._

_\- Tu sais pourquoi je te chasse du pays ?_

_Naruto leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda sans comprendre._

_\- Tu ne pourras pas revenir Naruto. Pas tout de suite. Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux de mon frère._

_\- Je…_

_\- Ne me réponds pas maintenant. Sache seulement que ce qui est dans les magazines est faux. Le seul, l'unique Sasuke c'est celui avec qui tu as discuté sans savoir qui il était. Pars, éloigne-toi de lui. Ce que tu as dit de lui était monstrueux ! Et je suis vraiment en colère contre toi ! Je ne sais pas si mon frère se remettra. Si tu dois remettre les pieds dans ce pays ça ne sera qu'à une condition._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Soit, tu veux reprendre contact avec mon frère et tu devras être droit avec lui et ne plus jamais le décevoir, je ne serai pas capable de pardonner de nouveau les larmes que tu lui ferais verser. Mon frère a assez souffert. Soit, tu ne veux plus le voir et je te demanderai de ne jamais revenir. En attendant que tu puisses le faire, je te mets en congé sabbatique durant toute une année. Je te recontacterai à ce moment-là._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu es en contact avec mon frère ?

\- Oui… je l'ai toujours été. Il me faisait des virements pendant mon voyage, il s'est occupé de tout gérer ici en mon absence. Il a vendu mon appartement, s'est occupé de mon chat.

\- Chat ?

\- Kyu…

\- Cette grosse peluche est à toi ?

Naruto sourit doucement.

\- Oui je sais, Itachi te l'a donné pour que tu ne sois pas seul quand tu es rentré chez toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que Kyu est un peu comme toi, il n'aime pas trop les humains. Mais il a besoin d'amour. Je ne voulais pas laisser Kyu tout seul, Itachi m'a promis de s'occuper de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu aimes Kyu non ? A moi ou à toi c'est la même chose non !

\- Mais même avant tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

\- Kyu vivait à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi. Avec mon travail, je ne voulais pas que Kyu reste seul et puis j'étais souvent en vadrouille, tu le sais. Mais un des enfants qui est arrivé un peu avant mon anniversaire y était allergique, alors je l'ai récupéré.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Après tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Donc je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de te le présenter.

Sasuke garda un moment le silence. Lui aussi avait eu une conversation avec son frère quand il avait été en état de le faire. Mais jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé du fait que Naruto et lui était en contact.

\- Je dois parler à mon frère.

Naruto lui sourit doucement.

\- Il va arriver.

\- Quoi ? fit Sasuke.

Son père posa son regard sur lui tout aussi interrogatif.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. fit Naruto. Fugaku, je crois que vous devriez parler à cœur ouvert avec Itachi et Mikoto. Votre femme a besoin de savoir que même si les choses se sont mal passées, vous n'avez voulu que le bien de Sasuke depuis toujours et que vous n'avez jamais souhaitez que les choses en arrivent là.

Fugaku soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas jeune homme. J'ai accepté de venir pour parler à Sasuke parce que je pensais qu'il devait savoir certaines choses. De plus, ce qui se passe entre ma femme et moi… poursuivit-il.

\- Ne me regarde pas. Nous sommes d'accord. Je ne suis là que pour Sasuke. fit Naruto. Il avait besoin de savoir que vous l'aimez pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

\- Tu te mêles vraiment de tout ! souffla Sasuke, le coude posé sur la table et le menton dans sa main, il dévisageait le blond les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour me rendre compte que je passais à côté de choses essentielles.

Naruto marqua un moment de silence semblant chercher ses mots.

-Ton enlèvement a été la première.

Puis il enlaça les doigts pâles et regarda un long moment leurs mains avant de reprendre.

\- Notre séparation forcé a été la seconde. J'ai pris pleinement conscience de ce que je voulais.

\- Et c'est quoi ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

\- Ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis mon retour ! C'est toi ! C'est toi que je veux. Je veux vivre avec toi, apprendre ce que je ne sais pas encore. Je veux finir de découvrir le Sasuke avec qui j'ai commencé à partager tant de choses.

Fugaku regarda les deux hommes en face de lui de nouveau. Il avait failli ne pas voir son fils trouver le bonheur, le voir en couple, même si c'était avec un homme, et voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres étaient sûrement l'une des plus belles choses que la vie pouvait lui offrir aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait avec angoisse des nuits blanches qu'il avait passées seul, à son bureau. Se demandant quand il avait commis une erreur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté avec son cadet ? S'il pourrait un jour lui parler de nouveau, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire tout ce qui n'avait jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Son regard se porta derrière le couple et croisa un autre regard sombre. Une peau pâle, délicate et entouré d'un halo sombre de longues mèches brillantes. Il se leva et à la stupeur de sa femme s'inclina vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il.

\- Fugaku.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent là.

\- Asseyez-vous. les pria Naruto avec douceur.

Itachi posa son regard sombre sur Naruto puis dévia sur son frère qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

\- Sasuke.

\- Tu as des choses à me dire ! siffla froidement son cadet.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. lui répondit son frère. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire souffrir ! Et je veux que l'on reconnaisse ta valeur !

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Non, mais tu restes mon petit frère. sourit Itachi. Et je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui te font du mal.

\- Et si c'est toi ?

Itachi plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son cadet.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu as fait partir la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin !

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Il te faisait du mal. Lui-même avait besoin de prendre conscience de qui tu étais et que ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit dans des articles stupides, par des gens qui ne te connaissaient même pas !

La voix d'Itachi était froide, il n'avait pas totalement pardonné la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'année dernière dans le bureau de Naruto.

Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire la détresse profonde qu'il avait vu traverser le regard douloureux de son frère, les épaules voûtées. Il serra les poings. Il en voulait au monde entier d'avoir donné de son frère l'image d'un rentier égoïste et froid.

\- Et tu te sens mieux désormais ? demanda doucement son cadet.

\- Je me sens mieux depuis que tu as été reconnu pour ton travail ! Tu es un être exceptionnel !

\- Pfff… je suis juste moi !

Itachi lui sourit avec tendresse. Il était heureux pour son frère, celui-ci avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et même si cela l'agaçait, il n'ignorait pas que son ex-associé y soit pour beaucoup.

Itachi se pencha vers son frère.

\- Et ça donne quoi au lit ? interrogea-t-il.

Une violente rougeur envahie les joues pâles de son cadet. Et un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage de son aîné.

-'Tachi ! fit le plus jeune mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? Se moqua avec tendresse son aîné. Alors ?

\- Mmm…

La rougeur qui avait envahi les joues du plus jeune interpella les trois autres occupants de la table dont les regards allaient d'un frère à l'autre.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous vous raconter ? demanda Mikoto avec douceur.

\- Oui ! fit Itachi.

\- Non ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Mais si ! Je demandais à Sasuke comment se portait sa vie sexuelle ! rit l'aîné sous la profonde désapprobation de son cadet qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Mikoto étouffa un rire alors que Fugaku semblait presque choqué, s'étouffant avec son verre. Naruto, quant à lui, ne put s'empêche d'éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! siffla Sasuke en menaçant son blond de le frapper.

\- Si,si, c'est très drôle et moi je suis ravi de savoir que notre vie sexuelle te comble.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça ! se scandalisa le plus jeune sous les rires de sa famille.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Itachi. Naruto n'arrive pas à te faire monter aux rideaux.

\- Il ne monte pas aux rideaux, il préfère déchirer les draps ! sourit le blond tout fier.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama le plus jeune, ébahi, alors que toute la tablé riait.

Une douce ambiance s'était instaurée et Sasuke était mort de honte. Lui qui pensait avoir déjà tout traversé, ne s'attendait pas à voir sa vie sexuelle exposée ainsi devant son frère et ses parents. Il secoua la tête et repoussa sa chaise.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda soudain le blond. Sois pas fâché ! ajouta-t-il inquiet.

Sasuke se pencha vers son blond et glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais aux toilettes. chuchota-t-il avant d'attraper ses béquilles glissées sous la table entre eux et de se lever. Et je ne suis pas fâché ! Je me vengerai ce soir ! termina-t-il avec un sourire hautain ne présageant rien de bon pour son invité.

Le regard de Mikoto s'écarquilla et ses yeux se levèrent sur la silhouette désormais debout de son cadet. Tout comme son époux quand il était arrivé, elle contemplait son fils sur ses jambes devant elle. Elle le regarda s'écarter de la table et s'éloigner debout, uniquement soutenu par ses béquilles.

Naruto eut un doux sourire en voyant les regards stupéfaits posés sur son homme.

\- Bientôt il pourra se déplacer sans. Les médecins lui demandent de faire encore attention car il manque de muscles mais dans trois mois quand nous partirons, elles resteront au Japon ! souligna-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Sasuke… debout… partir... bégaya-t-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais que vous veniez tous aujourd'hui. Je repars dans trois mois pour faire des photos… Et J'emmènerai Sasuke avec moi ! Je voulais que Sasuke et vous, soyez réconciliés pour qu'il puisse partir serein !

\- Non. murmura Mikoto. Je ne veux pas !

\- Où allez-vous ? interrogea Itachi qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela.

\- Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Naruto n'est pas un homme qu'on garde enfermé. C'est pour cela que c'était toujours lui qui se chargeait des déplacements. Et vu que c'est moi qui vais devoir garder leur chat, je me devais d'être le premier au courant. Au fait, j'espère que tu as dressé cette sale bête.

\- Kyu est adorable ! s'agaça Naruto alors que Sasuke revenait à leur table.

Naruto se leva et récupéra les béquilles de son homme pendant que celui-ci se rasseyait.

\- Sasuke, ton frère est méchant ! Il dit que Kyu est insupportable.

\- C'est vrai. acquiesça Sasuke avec un rictus en coin alors qu'Itachi prenait un air satisfait.

Le blond lui jeta un regard stupéfait et Sasuke ricana devant l'air boudeur de son homme.

\- Traître. souffla le blond.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Elle, tout comme son père, semblait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup depuis son enlèvement. La famille avait explosé, la société mis à mal avant qu'Itachi n'arrive à redresser la barre.

Les choses allaient mieux désormais. Sa mère gardait ses rendez-vous mensuels avec son psy. Son père lui avait enfin parlé et cela soulageait son cœur de bien des choses.

\- Je vais bien maman.

\- Depuis quand peux-tu marcher ? fit sa mère.

\- Quelques semaines, il y a déjà un moment que le kiné me verticalisait… Je ne marche pas encore vraiment juste un peu à la maison parce que Naruto est là pour me tenir. C'est ma première sortie sans mon fauteuil. expliqua-t-il à celle-ci qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto prit sa main et serra ses doigts.

\- Mikoto voulait savoir où nous partons. souligna le photographe.

\- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

\- Juste averti que je t'emmenai avec moi. sourit-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- On va en Amérique latine, je veux visiter la cordillère des Andes. Vu que je ne peux pas partir seul, et que Naruto n'y est pas encore allé, ça sera la destination de son prochain livre.

\- Si vite ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux plus me gâcher la vie à attendre ce que je pourrais avoir. Je veux aller le chercher moi-même. expliqua-t-il avec force.

La vie en fauteuil lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus se mettre de barrière, il voulait faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Mais, tout ce fait à pied. fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il y a des porteurs pour nos affaires. expliqua Naruto. Et puis, si Sasuke ne se sent pas de marcher, je pourrai le porter. J'ai déjà fait plusieurs séjours avec des porteurs sherpa et j'ai appris à voyager avec une charge lourde.

\- Tu sous-entends que je suis gros Naruto ?

\- Non, mon amour ! Tu es léger comme un faucon. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas pressés. S'il nous faut plus de temps on le prendra.

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke pour poursuivre.

\- Et puis Sasuke veut cuisiner local alors on risque de rester plus longtemps.

Les deux hommes avaient les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Naruto regarda le visage pâle de son homme et lui sourit.

\- Tu es fatigué on va rentrer.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Leur rendez-vous avait été riche en émotions et il se sentait las. Ses jambes tremblaient sous la table. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant les solliciter.

Naruto se leva et voulu lui tendre ses béquilles mais le brun leva ses bras vers lui. Il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus, ses jambes le lançaient douloureusement.

\- Courbatures ? interrogea-t-il.

Sasuke grimaça.

Naruto glissa un bras sous les épaules de son homme et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il se tourna vers la famille Uchiwa qui s'était levée.

\- Désolé de vous abandonner pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de soucis. fit calmement Fugaku. J'ai à parler avec Mikoto, si tu veux bien. ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

Itachi se baissa et ramassa les béquilles de son frère.

-Je vous raccompagne à la voiture. On aura le temps de se voir avant votre départ. fit l'aîné.

Naruto leur sourit alors que la tête de Sasuke reposait contre son épaule, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester éveiller.

\- Allez au dodo ! murmura Naruto avec tendresse en resserrant son étreinte autour de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il sortit du restaurant et se dirigea vers leur voiture. A son approche, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Itachi se dirigea vers le coffre et y déposa les béquilles avant de revenir vers son associé.

\- Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

Naruto attacha la ceinture de Sasuke et allongea légèrement son fauteuil, puis se penchant il lui ôta ses chaussures, avant de se tourner vers son ancien patron.

\- Quelques semaines.

\- Je t'avais dit de venir me voir avant d'aller voir Sasuke.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu blesses mon frère à nouveau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas blessé ! Ça n'a jamais été mon intention ! J'étais… Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon ! C'était à lui de décider, s'il voulait nous donner une chance ou pas !

\- Naruto.

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme brun.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que j'éprouvais pour Hébi ! Hébi est celui que j'aime. Le Sasuke qui est là, est l'Hébi que j'ai rencontré. Le Sasuke Uchiwa que vous avez créé n'est pas l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître. Il est tout ce que je déteste tout comme l'homme que j'étais à l'époque est tout ce qu'il détestait. Aujourd'hui, je suis un simple photographe et je vis de mes livres.

\- Et mon frère ? Sasuke, qu'est-il pour toi ?

Naruto posa un regard tendre sur l'homme fragile et si fort à la fois avec qui il apprenait à vivre depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Il est l'homme dont je suis fou amoureux. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous. Notre vie est fragile comme lui, mais elle sera solide car nous la construisons avec ce que nous sommes, sans faux semblant et sans tabous.

\- Ne t'avise pas de le blesser à nouveau.

\- Je peux te retourner le conseil. fit Naruto. Je n'accepterai pas de voir Sasuke honteux comme il l'a été quand il m'avouait ne pas avoir fait d'étude, quand il me disait qu'il se sentait banal, sans intérêt. Il ne l'est pas ! Il ne l'a jamais été !

Itachi eut un sourire en coin.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Si tes intentions sont de permettre à mon frère de continuer à montrer ce qu'il vaut alors je te soutiendrai.

\- Elles l'ont toujours été !

Une main frappa doucement sur la vitre et Naruto ouvrit rapidement la portière. Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur lui et la main dorée alla se poser sur le front pâle.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, il faut rentrer tu as trop forcé.

\- Mal…

\- Oui je vais appeler Juugo, on va s'occuper de toi. sourit chaleureusement le blond. Désolé Itachi il faut qu'il y aille.

\- Appelles-moi quand vous êtes rentrés.

Naruto hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait place au volant de sa voiture.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**LEMON.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke était dénudé, allongé au milieu des draps en coton de son lit. Assis sur son postérieur, un géant blond massait ses épaules le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il se redressa sur les coudes et se tourna vers l'homme qui le squattait. Son regard croisa deux orbes bleus moqueuses, les deux mains de l'homme glissèrent sur son buste et vinrent pincer ses tétons, les faisant se durcir et gémir leur propriétaire.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors que son compagnon accentuait ses caresses sur les parties les plus réceptives de son anatomie. Naruto vint mordre la chair tendre de sa nuque avant de descendre le long de ses côtes. Il se suréleva et aida son amant à se mettre sur le dos, il rejeta le drap au sol et profita de la nudité complète de celui-ci.

Naruto adorait avoir son homme à sa merci. Son instinct de dominateur et de prédateur se gorgeait de sa position de puissance, alors que son amant le défiait du regard de le faire gémir de plaisir. La particularité de leurs ébats résidait dans le fait que Sasuke avait besoin de pression pour ressentir sur son corps, moins sensible que celui d'un valide.

Naruto avait eu tôt fait d'apprendre les points les plus réceptifs de son amant. Si ses gestes pouvaient paraître brutaux à une personne lambda, ils étaient juste ce qu'il fallait à son amant, même si parfois, emporté dans leur élan, Naruto laissait des traces de son passage sur le corps de son partenaire.

Il descendit ses mains sur le ventre plat avant de se glisser entre les cuisses blanches. Il écarta celles-ci et plaça un coussin sous son dos. Sa bouche alla se refermer sur les tétons qu'il fit durcir entre ses dents, arrachant des gémissements à son amant dont le corps s'enfonçait dans les draps. D'une main habile Naruto s'était glissé entre les fesses douces et massait soigneusement son entrée afin de l'assouplir suffisamment pour lui permettre de se glisser en lui d'un coup.

Dès qu'il sentit le corps de Sasuke prêt à le recevoir, il relâcha les tétons pour venir piller sa bouche en s'enfonçant d'un coup profond dans son corps. La réaction de son amant ne se fit pas attendre, la sensation d'être ouvert en deux lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Sasuke attrapa son amant par les épaules pour qu'il percute puissamment son corps, encore et encore le faisant se sentir terriblement vivant.

Il sentit son amant heurter violemment sa prostate, le faisant se rejeter en arrière. Ses jambes reposaient sur les bras de Naruto qui le dévorait des yeux. Ce simple regard le faisait gémir d'envie. Il attira à lui les lèvres généreuses et fondit sur elles, partant explorer cette bouche qui était seule capable de le faire jouir simplement en dévorant la sienne.

Ses mains s'enfouirent délicatement dans les soyeuses mèches blondes alors qu'il sentait son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il percevait les mouvements puissants de son amant et quelque chose gronda en lui l'obligeant à relâcher la bouche qu'il dévorait avec gourmandise. Ses mains glissèrent pour se saisir de l'oreiller qui était sous sa tête et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'orgasme qui ravagea son être…

Il sentit les dents de son amant se planter violemment dans son cou et son corps se libéra entre eux. Son cerveau tournait à l'envers, comme s'il était sous pression, son cœur tambourinait durement répondant à celui qui pulsait dans la poitrine en contact avec la sienne.

Il entendait le souffle hachuré et les halètements de son amant, dévasté lui aussi par l'orgasme qui les avaient laissés comblés.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**.FIN DU LEMON**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Epilogue**

.

_Je ne vous oblige pas à lire cette partie qui est plus un défi personnel pour Sasuke. _

_Cette partie peut même être considéré comme un chapitre à part. On y retrouve notre couple adoré mais surtout tout le travail que Sasuke fait pour retrouver son indépendance._

_._

* * *

_._

Niché dans les bras de Naruto, Sasuke laissait ses doigts jouer sur la peau dorée de cet homme qui avait bouleversé son existence. Ce qu'il lui avait offert, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir l'avoir un jour. Il avait imaginé sa vie si vide, si dénuée du droit d'aimer et solitaire pour toujours.

Parfois lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, il avait envie de pleurer, il ne croyait pas à son bonheur. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de s'apercevoir que l'homme qui partageait sa vie n'existait pas, qu'il était désespérément seul.

Dans ces moments-là, il se blottissait encore plus contre cet homme dont il était devenu si dépendant. Deux bras l'enlaçaient alors et le gardaient blotti contre le torse puissant et rassurant. Sasuke se rendormait enfin, le visage du blond niché dans son cou et le corps lourd écrasant le sien le rassérénait.

\- Tu es encore en train de te faire des films. lui chuchota une voix douce contre ses cheveux.

\- Non.

Un doux rire résonna dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand je ne te fais pas l'amour. Tu rêves que je te quitte.

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre et un vent frais sur son torse firent frissonner Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens dans ton sac de couchage.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Te faire l'amour bien sûr !

\- Naruto on n'est pas seuls !

\- Pas de soucis, je te promets de ne pas te faire hurler trop fort. se moqua tendrement l'homme contre sa peau.

Un corps chaud se glissa contre lui et se faufila entre ses cuisses, il ne tarda pas à sentir une forte pression contre ses fesses et son gémissement fut étouffé par un profond baiser. Naruto se mit à faire de lents et profonds mouvements dans le corps étroitement serré, laissant la bouche de son amant avaler ses grognements de plaisirs.

Il relâcha la bouche brûlante.

\- Dieu que tu es étroit ! C'est si bon d'être en toi ! Je crois que je vais dormir là !

\- Idiot… haleta le jeune homme qui remonta une de ses jambes pour l'accueillir plus profondément en lui. Demain tu seras coincé en moi !

\- Mmm… ne me tente pas, être réveillé par les contractions de ton cul serait un vrai plaisir !

Naruto accentua ses coups de butoir dans le conduit étroit qui l'enveloppait, savourant le délice d'être prisonnier de cet antre si chaud.

\- Je t'aime. souffla-t-il tendrement.

\- Pas autant que moi. gémit son amant en venant se saisir des fesses de son homme pour accentuer sa présence en lui .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto s'était endormi sous le sourire moqueur de son homme. Sasuke caressa tendrement le visage doré avant de se détacher du corps brûlant. Il se sortit du sac de couchage qui, à deux, devenait vite une fournaise. Il attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Il se mit debout et son regard se porta sur le décor enchanteur qui s'éveillait sous ses yeux. Il posa de nouveau ses orbes sombres sur Naruto qui venait de se rouler en boule, le duvet serré dans ses bras, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement et se saisit de son téléphone qu'il glissa dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Coba. La veille, il n'avait pas été capable de faire les trois heures de marche pour aller jusqu'en haut de la cité Machu Picchu, ses jambes lui avaient fait défaut, il avait été obligé de compter sur la force physique de son homme. La déception qu'il avait ressenti avait été à la hauteur de la honte qui l'avait submergé de se sentir toujours aussi dépendant.

Naruto l'avait installé sur son dos et l'avait monté jusqu'à la vue « carte postale » si féerique mais malgré la beauté du lieu, les larmes de dépit avaient été les plus fortes.

Alors, malgré la fraîcheur et le soleil qui n'était pas encore levé, il se dirigea vers les premières marches d'une longue ascension. 191 marches, une corde au centre pour séparer ceux qui montent de ceux qui descendent. Cela paraissait sûrement peu à ceux qui étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens, mais pour lui, monter ces marches raides et irrégulières étaient un véritable défi contre lui-même…

Il leva les yeux vers son défi, il devait y arriver, seul. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision de venir si tôt, bien avant l'arrivée de la flopée de touristes et avant le réveil de son homme. Il s'avança lentement et entreprit son ascension, pas après pas, comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher…

A quelques mètres de là, une grande silhouette armée de son appareil photo qui ne le quittait pas, observait l'homme qui montait avec précaution chaque marche qui se dévoilait devant lui. Naruto laissa son regard clair suivre l'avancée de son amant, pas à pas, sans chercher à le suivre.

Les minutes s'égrenaient doucement et la montée était plus rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les marches irrégulières, parfois hautes, parfois cassées, augmentaient la difficulté de l'ascension. Ses jambes incertaines manquaient de se dérober sous son poids. Il s'arrêta un moment, haletant et se retourna.

Non loin de lui, il reconnut sans mal la silhouette de Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond se contenta de lui sourire et poursuivit son ascension de son côté sans lui prêter plus attention. Sasuke le regarda passer à côté de lui et gravir les marches devant lui…

Il le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de reprendre à son tour sa montée. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids, il avait déjà glissé plusieurs fois, ses jambes le lâchant, ses genoux heurtant douloureusement les pierres acérées par endroit. Mais il se refusait à abandonner. Les larmes lui brûlaient parfois les yeux mais il ne céderait pas, il y arriverait même s'il devait finir cette fichue ascension à genoux.

Sasuke serra les poings et se releva péniblement, ses mains allèrent s'accrocher à la corde et il se hissa à la force de ses bras. Marches après marche, il continua… Il se mit à les compter une à une pour se donner la force de continuer…

En haut de Coba, Naruto regardait son amant lutter contre lui-même à chaque marche qu'il passait. Il voyait son visage résolu par le téléobjectif de son appareil photo. Son homme était magnifique et il était terriblement fier de lui. Assis sur la dernière marche il laissa son appareil saisir les expressions du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'enfin, la main pâle et fine se posa sur la dernière marche, Sasuke était au bord des larmes, à la limite de hurler de douleur tellement ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il leva les yeux sur un visage doré et souriant. Les yeux brillants de fierté, Naruto hissa son homme à ses côtés.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi. lui sourit-il tendrement.

Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Sasuke vida comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des heures. Puis il posa enfin son regard sur le décor qui l'entourait.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait réussi.

Il était monté seul.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Naruto sourit en regardant son homme se faire prendre par le sommeil comme un voleur.

Il était monté seul, mais il redescendrait avec lui.

Ils étaient deux désormais.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire se termine

J'espère que vous aurez passer un bon moment à la lire

Comme vous l'avez constaté elle était noté T avec un rating M pour la seconde partie , très léger M cependant. J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez aimé cette histoire.

De même je ne me suis pas attardé sur les soin à l'hôpital , le réveil etc... J'ai préféré vous amener à l'essentiel. Je souhaite que vous ne soyez pas frustré par ce choix.

Merci de m'avoir laisser vos coms c'est toujours un vrai bonheur pour moi de vous lire.

Je souhaite vous retrouver très vite sur une nouvelle histoire .

.

Edit du 24/07/2019

\- Hello tout le monde tout d'abord merci à vous tous d'être passé sur cette histoire et d'avoir laissé votre avis.

J'ai été très touché de lire que vous aviez apprécié cette histoire et de lui voir autant de retour ,et je vous en remercie .

.

\- _**Flo**_: merci à toi pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire t'es plut. Et que tu souhaites en lire d'autres. En espérant que parmi elles d'autres te plaisent. A bientôt

\- Coucou _**La**_! merci à toi pour tes com. Toujours présente! Je suis contente que cette histoire aussi t'es plut. A bientôt =)

-_**Guest**_ : merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un com sur cette histoire. N'hésite pas à te donner un petit nom la prochaine fois pour que je puisse te remercier. A bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire .

.


End file.
